Call the vampire
by jemforever
Summary: Al ir a la premier de su libro/película favorito, Bella conoce a el famoso Edward Cullen, pero, ¿Qué pasará entre ellos tras su encuentro? Mal summary, soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

No puedo creer que esté por empezar. No puedo creer que llegué hasta acá, que mi madre me haya dejado venir y que mi tía me regalara un pasaje de avión para ir a visitarla. En este momento me encuentro en la fila para entrar al estudio, donde podré ver, antes que todo el mundo (exceptuando las personas que están con migo, claro) la película. Fue un milagro que mi madre piense que ésta es una gran oportunidad para mí, aunque yo creo que mis ruegos y súplicas han influenciado en su opinión. No puedo creer que esté a punto de ver mi libro/película favorito, ''Call the Vampire'' Pienso que es un milagro que yo, Isabella Swan, una chica muy ordinaria, flaca, bajita, de pelo oscuro, marrón, y ojos del mismo color, ropa ordinaria, pueda estar aquí. En la sala, todas las chicas son lo opuesto a mí. Rubias, morochas, y algunas pelirrojas. Todas con ropas que triplican el precio de la mía, y unos tacos de 10cm como mínimo…

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no los oigo llegar. Edward Cullen y su coestrella y hermana, Alice Cullen encabezan la fila, siguiéndoles Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Emmet McCarty, Jacob Black y otros chicos más del reparto. Todas las chicas empiezan a gritar, tratando de hacerse notar, todas exceptuando yo, claro. Yo solo me pongo a observar sus movimientos, sus gestos. Puedo notar que Edward está de lo más incómodo, y Rosalie está muy enfadada. Al parecer, estar rodeados de fans no les agrada mucho. Suelto una risa, logando que un par de personas volteen, pero, a mí que me importa ¿no? Vuelvo mi vista a Edward. Es muy guapo, tiene el pelo cobrizo todo despeinado, sus ojos verdes llamean de enojo al ver a otra chica tirándosele encima para sacarse una foto. Es alto, un tanto desgarbado. Noto que al sacarse una foto con la rubia, esboza una sonrisa forzada, pero igual, es hermosa. Decido dejar de acosarle e irme a comprar algo. Mi hermano Ben me dijo que le lleve algún poster, o algo para colgar en su habitación, por lo que voy a ver que consigo. En eso, mi mochila se cae y con ella, todos mis libros. ¿Mencione que me gusta leer? Pues sí, me encanta. Me agacho a recogerlos antes de que alguna fan loca pase corriendo y me los pise. En eso, noto unas manos ayudándome.

-¿Por qué has traído esos libros?- pregunta. Esa es la voz de Alice Cullen. Lentamente, levanto la cabeza y la miro

-Me gusta mucho leer- respondo- Mi hermano me recomendó que trajera todos mis libros y que, si alguna vez me encuentro con alguien famoso, le pida que me los autografíe.

Ya está, ya la ahuyente, por eso, cuando habla, casi me desmayo.

-Entonces te los firmaré- responde ¿escuché mal o me parece?- No sé si sabes, pero la única razón por la que elegí el papel fue porque amo esta saga, y siempre desee hacerla realidad. Si quieres también le puedo decir a los chicos no? Que te los firmen, digo Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre, y de dónde vienes?

Yo ya estaba que saltaba. Alice Cullen me estaba hablando, sin incluir rara ni friki en la oración, y además me había ofrecido firmarme mis libros, y hacer que los demás me los firmara. Esto se lo tengo que contar a Mike.

-Me encantaría que me firmaras los libros, y mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, soy de…

Iba a seguir hablando pero en eso, escuche una voz a mis espaldas

-¿Se puede saber por qué todos estamos firmando autógrafos, mientras que tú estás haciendo nada?- Esa voz, ese era el famoso Edward Cullen, hablando detrás de mí. Lentamente giré, lo vi y comprobé que de cerca era mucho más guapo. Tenía unas pestañas cobrizas que combinaban con sus ojos, pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz, y pude percibir que tenía una parte de su cara cubierta de maquillaje, intentando cubrir algo. Una cicatriz. Iba desde la parte izquierda de su frente hasta su mejilla derecha. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? En ese momento, apareció Jacob Black, que, contrariamente a Ed, si había percibido mi presencia.

-Chicos, vamos, Carlisle dice que tenemos que tienen que seguir, que no se pueden quedar acá parados, pero antes, preciso que me presenten a esta señorita, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ella es Bella Swan- respondió Alice- y me gustaría que todos le firmaran sus libros

-Libros, valla Al, ya te conseguiste una amiga como tú, por cierto, soy Edward Cullen…

-Y yo Jacob Black, a su servicio señorita- y luego, procedió a besarme la mano cual caballero. En eso, escuche un ¿gruñido? No, me lo habré inventado ¿no?

En ese momento, apareció Emmet, con Rosalie a su lado, y tras presentarse, anunció que ya nos debíamos ir a sentarnos a nuestros lugares, por lo que procedí a irme hacia el fondo, cuando noto que alguien tira de mi mano

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Edward, con cara de confusión

-Irme a mi asiento- respondo como si nada

-No, tú te vienes con migo, claro, si quieres.

-Me encantaría- respondo emocionada, pero en eso, mi celular suena, es Mike, mi mejor amigo, por lo que, tras mirar a Jack con cara de disculpa, me muevo un par de metros y atiendo

-¿Hola?- pregunto

- Bells, ¿como andas? Cuéntame ¿cómo es la gran ciudad? ¿Es linda? ¿Grande? ¿Lo estás pasando bien? Háblame linda, es que estás enojada con migo- pregunta rápidamente

- Wow, wow, tranquilízate, la ciudad es mágica, demasiado grande, y si, hermosa, y no te preocupes tonto, no estoy enojada.- respondo

- Ufff gracias, no sabes cuánto te extraño, okey, te dejo por ahora, llámame nena, bye, te AMO!- y colgó. Jules siempre me dice cosas como bebé, nena, amor, te amo. A veces pienso que lo que él quiere no es una simple amistad, pero bueno, eso es lo que yo quiero. Suspiro, y doy media vuelta para ver a Edward. Tiene cara de lastimado, sus ojos, siempre azules como el cielo, parecen más apagados, para luego tornarse furiosos por una fracción de segundos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto. Entonces, recompone la cara, para volver a su sonrisa de siempre, y asiente lentamente, invitándome a volver a los asientos de adelante. Yo lo sigo, para luego sentarme al lado suyo y el de Jacob. Cuando yo tomo asiento, Jake se inclina y me besa en la mejilla, para luego susurrarme un ''Hola'' en mi oído. Yo, obviamente, me sonrojo como un tomate, y al voltear para ver a Edward, veo que sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente, parecen más oscuros, como el de las tormentas. Noto que mira fijamente a Jacob, quien se achica en su asiento, intimidado. Ed contrae la cara, de tal modo que puedo notar más su cicatriz. Siento que tengo que hacer algo, por lo que me inclino sobre él, le doy un lento beso en la comisura de su boca, para luego pasar a su oído y susurrarle que todo está bien. Entonces, el mueve el apoyabrazos del asiento, y me abraza protectoramente, de tal manera de que mi cabeza quede apoyada en su pecho. Escucho un par de bufidos detrás de mí, pero no le presto atención, y me acomodo bien, dejando un beso en su cuello, y girando mi cabeza hacia la pantalla. Mientras pasan los cortos, me pongo a pensar ¿Qué me pasó? Yo no soy así, no puede ser, que en este momento, esté apoyada sobre alguien a quien conocí hace menos de una hora. Si mi madre se enterara, me mataría. Pero no entiendo que pasa, ¿Será que me haya enamorado? No, no lo creo, pero, si me pongo a pensar, mis padres, desde que se conocieron, se amaron perdidamente. Quizás sea eso, amor a primera vista ¿no? Pero no puedo permitirme enamorarme de alguien a quien solo veré una vez en mi vida… o tal vez sí. Pero, estamos hablando de Jack Rom, quizás debería aprovechar el momento… o quizás no….En eso, decidí dejar de pesar y vivir el momento, el presente, por lo que giré la cabeza, y me puse a ver la película, quien, como estaba previsto, estuvo muy buena. Fue muy idéntica al libro, y me gustó mucho, aunque capaz que ello fuera también porque Edward se la paso jugando con mi pelo, besándome el tope de mi cabeza, y abrazándome más fuerte en los momentos en los que me asustaba. Antes de que la película finalizara y las luces se prendieran, me separé de mi compañero, para no atraer más miradas, pero la que más dolió fue la de Ed, parecía lastimada. No pude sostenérsela, por lo que volteé y prendí el celular, para llamar a mi tía y decirle que iba a volver caminando. Al finalizar la película, me paro, estiro las piernas, y lo miro. El me mira a mí. No puedo creer lo guapo que es, me gustaría besarlo. El, al parecer piensa lo mismo, por lo que se inclina sobre mí y me besa. Al principio, el beso es lento, un simple toque, pero luego, él lo intensifica. Nuestros labios encajan perfectamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Todo era perfecto, hasta que nos separan, literalmente. Un par de fans salen corriendo hacia nosotros para que Edward le firme unas remeras, y tras ellas, vienen muchas otras chicas, por lo que decido moverme e irme. Agarro mi mochila, y salgo. Cuando estoy en la puerta, giro y lo veo por última vez. Tiene cara de desesperación, y está buscando algo, a alguien, a mí. Lo escucho gritar mi nombre, llamándome, pero decido irme, por lo que salgo del estudio, y lo despido, silenciosamente…


	2. Chapter 2

Despierto gracias a los gritos de mis primos. Veo la hora. El reloj marca las 9:24 am. Giro de la cama, pero me doy cuenta tarde de que estoy en el borde, por lo que caigo. Me paro, me estiro, y es entonces cuando recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. La película, los libros, Edward, el beso… toco mis labios lentamente, recordando el sabor de sus labios, y luego recuerdo a mis libros. Corro hacia mi mochila, y los abro para ver si es cierto, y lo es. Cada una de sus firmas. La de Emmet, la de Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob… y la de Edward. Volteo a mi cama, para tenderla, y veo unos rastros de maquillaje en la almohada. Recuerdo que apenas salí del estudio, empecé a correr y a llorar, que en el medio del camino, se largó a llover. Recuerdo haber llegado a la casa de mi tía, derrumbarme en mi cama y quedarme dormida…

Decidida a olvidarme de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, decido tomar una ducha, pero, cuando me saco mi chaqueta, percibo un trozo de pape doblado. Al abrirlo, me percato de que son números, y un par de minutos después, me doy cuenta de que es el número de Edward. Me debato entre agendarlo o tirarlo pero, finalmente, camino lentamente hacia el balcón, lo rompo, y veo como el viento se lo lleva…

Decido relajarme, por lo que pongo el tapón en la gigante bañera, coloco sales y jabón, y finalmente, enchufo el equipo de mi prima y conecto el pen drive, en donde tengo toda mi música. Cuando ya está todo listo, me sumerjo en el agua, cierro los ojos, y trato de relajarme…

Después de una hora, salgo, me pongo una bata y voy hacia mi habitación. Hoy tengo pensado visitar la ciudad, por lo que me quiero poner algo cómodo. Hace calor, por lo que me decido por un vestido rojo medio suelto, a medio muslo. Me pongo unas sandalias del mismo color, y me dejo el pelo suelto. Me pongo un poco de rímel, y listo, bajo a la cocina

Al parecer, todos empezaron sin mi. Mi tío Aro y mi tía Sulpicia están abajo, ambos con una taza de café, hablando tranquilamente. Mis primos Jane y Alec están mirando la televisión, y Félix está hablando con Heidi.

-Buenos días- digo, y todos me corresponden el saludo.

Mi tía me acerca un vaso de zumo y un plato con galletitas, algunas porciones de tortas, bizcochos, entre otras delicias. Me decido por un muffin, y voy a sentarme al lado de Felix, quien me roba la mitad de mi alimento.

-¡Ey!- grito desesperada. Pueden hacerse muchas cosas, pero no robarme la comida a la mañana

Me lanzo contra Felix, en busca de mi muffin, pero el se lo come, como en cámara lenta. Entonces, me tiro al piso, y grito teatralmente. Cuando mi primo se acerca para levantarme, me tiro sobre el y lo tumbo, para luego, empezar a pegarle en e brazo intentando, sin resultado, hacerle daño. Finalmente, mi tía nos hace separarnos, y es ahí cuando decido retirarme para ir a visitar la ciudad. Heidi me da un mapa, y me marca lugares a los que me recomienda ir. Aro me da algo de plata, a la que no pude negarme, y Sulpicia me da una copia de la llave de su casa. Felix y los chicos se ofrecen a acompañarme, pero niego, prefiero ir y recorrer los diferentes lugares sola. Subo a mi habitación, agarro la poca plata que tengo, mi celular, un abrigo, y me cuelgo mi mochila, quien está muy pesada gracias a la cantidad de libros que llevo, porque estoy decidida a seguir el consejo de mi hermano.

Afuera cae una fina lluvia. Mala suerte. No soy muy buena con las manos y pies, soy muy torpe y descoordinada, por lo que imploro no hacer el ridículo frente a alguien.

Voy caminando por la avenida principal. Mi deseo es llegar hasta el Empire State Building. Quiero saber, si es verdad que el Olimpo se sitúa ahí arriba. Mientras camino, voy viendo las tiendas. Mas de una vez entro y compro algo que me gusta para mamá, papá, o Ben. Mas de una vez, también me parece ver a gente famosa, como Sam Uley, o Seth Clearwater, pero mi timidez gana, y no me acerco a comprobarlo. A las doce, me da hambre, por lo que decido parar en una pizzería y almorzar. Me atiende un chico bajo, con el pelo grasiento, y ojos negros y, por lo que puedo leer en su placa, se llama Erik.

-Hey! Hola, Bienvenida a Twilight, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

-Hola y si, deseo una porción de mozarela, jamón y tomate, ahh y una botella de agua mineral sin gas por favor-respondo

- En seguida señorita- y se fue para la cocina.

En eso, me pongo a ver el lugar. En las paredes parecían haber árboles pintados, todo parecía un bosque. En una esquina se podían percibir los ojos de un venado dibujados, y al frente, se podía ver el crepúsculo. Este lugar me hacía recordar a casa. Fork. Me hacía recordar al bosque, el cual rodeaba mi casa. Cuando estaba triste, enojada, o necesitaba pensar, siempre iba al mismo lugar. El bosque era mi santuario.

Estaba tan embobada pensando, que no escuche mi teléfono. Una llamada entrante. De mamá. Ansiosa por escuchar su voz, contesté

-Hola ma

-Bella, hija, ¿como estás? ¿Todo bien allá? ¿La tía, los primos? ¿Hasta cuando te vas a quedar?

-Hola ma- respondo- Estoy bien, te extraño mucho a vos, a papá y a Ben, La tía, el tío y los chicos están bien, te mandan saludos. No tengo pensado hasta cuando me voy a quedar, pero me gustaría disfrutar algunos días mas. ¿Allá? ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo anda Ben? Decile que le compré los posters que quería, las historietas, los juegos y algunas otras cosas más. Y no se preocupen, a papá y a vos también les compre algunas cosas

-Bueno hija, no te hagas problema, pero, ¿te alcanza la plata para el pasaje de vuelta? ¿Querés que te mandemos algo mas?- mi mamá siempre preocupada por mi bienestar.

-Nop, no hace fala- respondo- y ahora te voy a tener que colgar porque llegó mi comida, besos a los chicos, chau

Hasta que no veo la comida no me había percatado de el hambre que tenía. Mi estómago ruge, y al ver la diminuta porción de pizza, pensé que me quedaba corta. Tengo mucha hambre, por lo que me zampé la comida en menos de cinco minutos. Luego, bebo lentamente el agua, para tratar de bajar lo que recientemente había comido y que no me agarrasen dolores. Cuando termino, decido pagar e irme de ese lugar para seguir mi recorrido.

A media tarde ya hacía calor, por lo que me saco mi chaqueta, y al ver que no hacía mucha diferencia, decido comprarme un helado. Pero da la casualidad de que en la zona en donde yo estaba, no había ni kioscos ni puestos de comida. Eran puras tiendas de ropas, en donde había mercancía que nunca en mi vida podría comprar por el precio. Entonces sigo un par de cuadras más, para ver si encontraba algún lugar que venda lo que precisaba. Y asi fue. Al llegar a la segunda cuadra, diviso una heladería, por lo que me dirijo a ella. Al entrar, me decido por un cucurucho doble de frutilla y crema del cielo. Pago y me planteo quedarme ahí y disfrutar de el aperitivo. Me siento en la mesa mas alejada que encuentro, coloco mis auriculares, saco un libro y me pongo a leer, mientras tomo mi helado.

Un tiempo después, decido dejar la heladería, pero, cuando salgo, me percato de que volvía a llover, pero esta vez, con más fuerza. Rápidamente, me coloco la capucha de mi abrigo y salgo, intentando no tropezarme. Camino lo más rápido que pude, intentando llegar a casa y así evitar accidentes, pero al apresurarme por cruzar una avenida, tropiezo, y caigo en medio de la calle, ganándome una cortada en la cabeza. Pero lo que más me preocupa son los autos que vienen hacía mi. Cierro los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llega. Lo que siento son unos brazos moverme hacia la vereda, y atrayéndome hacia un cuerpo cálido. Lloro sobre éste, tratando de desaogarme. Si no fuera por ésta persona, probablemente yo estaría muerta. Por eso, decido limpiar mis mejillas, y voltear para agradecer a mi salvador, pero cuando lo hago, me sorprendo. Ojos azules, pelo negro... Mi siguiente palabra es un susurro

-Edward…

**Hey! Hola, soy Jemforever, soy nueva en esto, pero agradezco que se pasen por mi fic y lo lean. Les cuento, esta historia es un sueño que tuve hace bastante y se me dio por escribirlo. **

**Probablemente ponga fecha para subir, pero lo estoy meditando. Igualmente, como mínimo subo dos veces a la semana.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leerme, espero que les guste, y nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	3. Chapter 3

No lo puedo creer, es Edward. Lo miro. Bajo sus ojos azules se podían percibir unas ojeras, y su pelo, parecía mas despeinado que de costumbre. Rápidamente, me toma entre sus brazos en un fiero abrazo, y me deja llorar en su hombro. Cuando ya no tengo mas ganas de llorar, me paro, y le tiendo a Edward mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y ella acepta. Estoy por partir hacia la casa de Sulpicia, pero al parecer, Edward se niega a dejarme ir tan fácilmente, por lo que me toma de la mano y nuevamente me abraza. En sus brazos me siento segura, por lo que no me niego y me quedo con el. Igual que la noche en la que lo conocí, alzo mi cabeza y coloco lentamente mis labios en su cuello. Escucho un leve gruñido de parte de Edward, y luego, baja la cabeza para mirarme. Esta vez, beso lentamente su mejilla, y luego la comisura de su mejilla, pero el, lentamente mueve su cara para que yo coloque mis labios en los suyos. Igual que nuestro primer beso, empezó lento. Edward muerde mi labio, pidiendo entrada, y yo gustosa lo acepto. Simplemente perfecto. Finalmente, ambos nos separamos para respirar, pero mantenemos nuestras frentes juntas. Yo cierro los ojos, y escucho un leve suspiro por parte de Edward. Cuando lo veo, sus ojos están puestos en mi. Sus esmeraldas brillan de un modo particular, y Ed me mira con admiración. Lentamente se inclina hacia mi, y roza levemente mis labios con los suyos. Sin dejar de mirarme, une nuestras manos, y me guía hacia un café ubicado en la esquina. Ed me abre la puerta y me deja pasar, y luego nos lleva a una mesa alejada. Cuando nos estamos por sentar, Edward se tambalea levemente, pero no le da importancia. Apenas tomamos asiento, una mesera aparece para tomar nuestra orden

-¿Qué van a desear para comer? Pregunta, pero lo que mas me enoja es como mira a Edward. Por suerte, el solo me mira a mi, y me pregunta que quiero yo.

- Me gustaría tomar un café- respondo

- Que sean dos, y también me gustaría un trozo de torta de chocolate, Bella, queres algo- me pregunta

- Claro, me gustaría un pedazo de torta de coco- respondo

Cuando la mesera se va, Edward toma mi mano y me la besa, lentamente. Yo bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero el me la levanta, y me mira. Lentamente se inclina hacia mi y me besa la mejilla, pero yo me decepciono. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No lo puedo creer, me enamoré de Edward Cullen. Siempre creí que el amor a primera vista existe, pero pienso que los que lo adquieren, son personas muy afortunadas. No puedo creer que yo, Isabella Swan, haya podido conseguirlo, pero Edward, ¿qué siente el? Se que no le soy indiferente, pero, ¿qué siente sobre mi?

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no noto las palabras de Edward.

-Bells, ¿me escuchas?

-Disculpa, estaba en mi mundo- me excuso- ¿qué me decías?

-Te estaba preguntando que pasó ayer.

Al parecer, hablar de mi huida a el le producía malestar. Al pronunciar esas palabras, su mirada se oscurece, y noto que su cara se contrae. Su cicatriz, también cubierta con maquillaje, sobresale más. No puedo verlo así, por lo que me muevo a la silla colocada a su lado. Con una mano, sujeto la suya, y con la otra, trato de limpiar el maquillaje con toques suaves. Al principio, al notar mi caricia sobre su mejilla, cierra los ojos y suspira, pero rápidamente cae en la cuenta de que el lugar que acaricio es el que trata de cubrir. Su cara cambia de tranquilidad a pánico, y con su mano trata de detener la mía, pero la sujeto. Lo miro a sus ojos, tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad, y sigo con mi tarea. El finalmente se relaja, y me deja quitar el maquillaje. Noto que su cara está muy caliente, pero debe se por la temperatura del local Al terminar mi trabajo, miro su cara y lo con tanto esmero trataba de esconder. Una fina línea rojiza que va desde la frente izquierda, pasa sobre su nariz, y llega hasta la mejilla derecha. A pesar de eso, Edward sigue siendo tan hermoso como siempre. El alza los ojos y me mira. Yo no digo nada y el tampoco. Finalmente llegan nuestros cafés, y yo empiezo a beberlo lentamente. Edward me imita, y mas tranquilo que antes, repite su pregunta

-¿Qué pasó ayer Bells? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunta. Creo que, como el me dejo descubrir su cicatriz, compartir con migo algo que le aterra, yo debería, como mínimo, responderle.

-Ayer fue el mejor día de toda mi vida, me gustó mucho pasarlo contigo, pero, al final, cuando la película termino, caí en la realidad. Vos sos una estrella de cine, yo soy una fan como todas las demás…- Edward intenta replicar pero no lo dejo- normal, sin nada raro, y me pareció que, en ese momento, entre las otras, era yo la que perdía…

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, ¿Por qué lo tenía que amar tanto? ¿Por qué me abre enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde? Edward rápidamente me abrazó, y me atrajo hacia si.

-Shhhhh, no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Tranquila nena, shhhh- el trata de consolarme, pero sus palabras solo aumentan mis ganas de llorar. Finalmente, Edward se rinde, y me deja llorar tranquila. El me abraza fuertemente, no deja de acariciarme la espalda, ni de besarme en la cabeza.

Cuando ya estoy cansada de llorar, me separo de el, y lo miro. El me limpia las lágrimas restantes con su pulgar. Debo de estar hecha un asco. Seguramente tengo los ojos rojos, el pelo despeinado y la nariz colorada. ¿Por qué Edward iba a querer a alguien como yo? Las lágrimas vuelven, pero esta vez, corro al baño, para que no me mire nuevamente.

-¡Bella!- grita, en el momento en el que me levanto de la silla- ¡Bells, espera!- se que sigue gritando, pero no me digno a darme la vuelta. Corro hasta el baño, y me encierro en un cubículo. Escucho que la puerta se abre, y veo un par de zapatillas de hombre.

-Bells- solloza Edward- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa, qué hice? Bella, por favor

Edward se escuchaba muy desesperado. Decido dejar de ser cobarde y enfrentármelo, por lo que abro la puerta. En cuanto me ve, Edward se lanza hacia mi, me alza en sus brazos, y me estrecha fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Yo no lo quiero, por lo que me aferro a el como si fuera lo único capaz que salvarme. Sollozo en su hombro. El cierra la puerta y nos sienta en el piso. Yo estoy sobre él, sollozando sobre su pecho, mientras que Edward quita todas mis lágrimas. Nunca se echó atrás, nunca me dejó de acariciar, ni de decirme que no pasa nada, que estaba todo bien. Cuando ve que estoy mas tranquila, no levanta, y me mira

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué hice? Me mata verte así, me mata-solloza. Suelto un lastimero sollozo, pero entonces Ed me calla- Bells, escucha, no sé qué pasa, ni si hice algo malo. Pero estoy seguro de que lo que pase lo solucionaremos- ¿solucionaremos? ¿Por qué habla en plural? Al parecer, el nota mi cara de confusión porque continúa- Bella, yo no se mucho sobre ti. No se donde vives, ni tu cumpleaños. Si tienes hermanos o no. Pero se que te amo, y que me gustaría que me des una oportunidad. Bells, sé que te conocí ayer, pero desde que te ví, me quedé irrevocablemente enamorado. Bella, yo haré todo lo que quieras, pero solo dam…- No lo dejo terminar. Me lanzo a sus labios, quienes me responden fieramente. Muerde mi labio inferior y yo le sedo la entrada a los suyos. Rápidamente, enredo mis piernas sobre su cintura. El me agarra, y me apoya cuidadosamente contra la pared. Bajo a su cuello, y dejo un recorrido de besos sobre éste. Edward suspira, y toma nuevamente mis labios. Mientras nos besamos, recuerdo donde estamos, en el baño de un bar. Probablemente, alguien entre y nos metamos en uno grande. Ed, al parecer, piensa algo similar, porque disminuye la intensidad del beso, y me baja lentamente. Finalmente, nuestros labios apenas se rozan, y cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, veo sus ojos. Estan mas brillantes que dos soles. Edward parece feliz. Yo lo estoy. Cuando recuperamos el aliento, Ed me mira intensamente.

-Bells, sé que te conozco hace un día, y capaz que esto te parezca loco, porque a mi me parece, pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No lo puedo creer. ¿Yo? ¿La novia de Edward Cullen? Pero, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Vivimos muy lejos, el aquí y yo en Forks, además el viaja constantemente con su trabajo. El es un famoso actor, me tendría que acostumbrar a la fama, y a todo lo relacionado con ella. Ademas, mi madre me mataría si se enterara que a los 17 años empiezo a salir con alguien a quien conocí el día anterior, me diría que tengo que conocerlo más, entre otras cosas. Muchos pensamientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza, pero finalmente, suelto una sola palabra

-Si

**Hey! Hola de nuevo… y? ¿Qué les parece? Espero que le guste, y si no, acepto críticas constructivas cof reviews cof**

**Vengo a decirles que probablemente publique lunes y jueves pero nada es seguro.**

**Agradezco a mis lectoras fantasmas y a las que dejan reviews, me colocan en sus favoritos y me siguen. Sepan que me hacen muy feliz!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próximo**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward parece no reaccionar. Lentamente, por su cara aparece una gran sonrisa, y luego, me alza en sus brazos nuevamente. Ambos giramos, el riendo y yo llorando. Al parecer, el se percata de esto, por lo que me baja y me ve con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Bells, que pasa linda? ¿Por qué lloras?- mientras habla, el quita las lágrimas que emanan de mis ojos. Yo no puedo hacer más que besarlo. El me rodea con sus brazos y me apretar contra si, más cerca de él. Enredo mis manos en sus cobrizos cabellos. Tironeo un poco de ellos, ganándome un gruñido de Edward, pero no le presto atención. Edward se entretiene con mi cuello, dejando suaves besos, que van desde mi hombro hasta mi mandíbula. Nuevamente, volvemos a unir nuestros labios, pero ésta vez, el beso es dulce, más suave y tranquilo, hasta que finalmente es un roce. Cuando nos separamos, unimos nuestras frentes. Yo no dejo de mirar sus esmeraldas. Veo sus cabellos, y en un impulso, los agarro lentamente. El baja la cabeza y larga un suspiro. Finalmente, levanta la cabeza y me ve. No hacen faltas palabras. El me ama, y yo a el. Deposita un último beso en mis labios, y se levanta, para luego tenderme una mano e imitarlo ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado al piso? Edward, saca de su bolsillo un tarrito, pero no puedo ver su contenido, ni la etiqueta. Me acerco un poco más. Maquillaje. Intenta colócaselo en su cicatriz, camuflarla, pero al parecer, su hermana Alice es la que lo hace habitualmente porque no tiene mucho conocimiento. Lo hago sentarse frente a mi, y empiezo a colocárselo en su cicatriz. Yo nunca me maquillo, con un poco de rímel, y rubor para mis mejillas estoy bien, pero mi amiga Jessica siempre insistía en que debíamos conocer ''el arte del maquillaje'' que alguna vez en la vida nos iba a ser útil. Pues, es verdad. Cuando finalizo, lo veo. Probablemente, una persona que desconoce de su imperfección, no se daría cuenta de que bajo el maquillaje cubre algo, pero yo se lo que Edward trata de ocultar, y me mata no poder saber la causa o el causante de esto.

Cuando salimos del baño, Edward me toma de la mano, y me lleva a nuestra mesa. Ésta vez, él coloca las sillas de tal manera, que estamos muy juntos. Aprovechando la situación, me inclino y beso su mejilla. Decido tomar mi celular, y como si fuera magia, ''You found me'' empieza a sonar. Antes de atender, miro quien es el emisor de la llamada, pero no figura ningún contacto conocido.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, hey habla Jake- Jacob Black, el famosísimo actor de cine me estaba llamando a mi número, pero ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-Hey Jake, hola, ¿Todo bien?- pregunto. Miro de reojo a Edward, pero éste, todavía no se percata de la persona con quien hablo, por lo que alejo un poco el celular de mi oreja y susurro'' Jacob Black'' Automáticamente, en su cara aparece una expresión de disgusto, y en su frente se forma una diminuta arruguita que rozo con mi pulgar para que se suavice su expresión.

-Sip, todo bien, Bella, te quería preguntar si te gustaría venir con migo mañana a una fiesta en la playa. Me dijeron que podía llevar invitados, y me puse a pensar en vos, y se me ocurrió que te podría presentar a mis amigos. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

- Claro Jake, me gustaría ir a una fiesta contigo- al pronunciar éstas palabras, Edward me mira, y su expresión cara a enojo. Sus ojos se tornan más oscuros, y bajo la mesa, cierra sus manos en forma de puños. Rápidamente, me pego a él, y empiezo a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca. –Bueno, me tengo que ir si

-Claro- responde- Nos vemos, paso por ti, luego llamo para pedir tu dirección, bye.

Puedo notar que Edward está muy enojado, pero no sé si con migo o con Jake. Lo miro, y ésta vez tiene cara de estar sufriendo. Tomo su mano, y froto mi pulgar con el suyo. Luego agarro su mano y lo conduzco fuera del local. Afuera está lloviendo, por lo que trato de subir el cuello de mi campera lo más que puedo. Edward se percata de mi malestar, y procede a darme su abrigo. Lo miro con cara de agradecimiento y me lo coloco. Ed se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza. Su cuerpo está muy caliente, parece que tiene ¿fiebre? Pero si hoy estuvo muy bien. Entonces, recuerdo que al mover mi silla, se tambaleó, su cara tenía una temperatura bastante alta, pero, el delirio es un síntoma de la fiebre, entonces ¿Lo que él me dijo no es real? Sus besos fueron causa del estado en el que se encuentra? No quiero creerlo. Lo miro. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, y noto su cara más colorada. Me percato que tiene sus brazos descubiertos, con pequeñas gotas de transpiración. No creo que estar bajo la lluvia, sin abrigo, en el estado en el que se encuentra es bueno para su salud, por lo que le regreso su campera. Al principio se reúsa, pero tras darle un par de besos, logro convencerlo. A pesar de lo bien que se está en sus brazos, decido separarme de el así no le hago pasar más frío. El me mira con una expresión lastimada y frunce levemente el ceño.

-Hey, es por tu bien, no quiero que pases más frío, ahora decime, ¿dónde vivís?-pregunto

-A tres cuadras de acá, doblando a la izquierda y siguiendo derecho- contesta, al mismo tiempo que me agarra por la cintura y me pega a él.

Decido no pelear con él y seguir sus indicaciones, pero apenas hacemos media cuadra, e doy cuenta que Edward ya casi no puede andar. Parece que se va a desmayar. Está muy pálido, sudando. Sus pies se arrastran contra el asfalto, y temo que se resbale con la lluvia y caiga, porque si lo hace, no sé si podría cargarlo.

Lo hago pasar un brazo por mis hombros, y agarro firmemente su cintura. El me mira. Sus ojos parecen cansados. En un impulso me inclino y rozo sus labios con los míos. El cierra sus ojos, y suavemente devuelve mi beso. Me separo de el, y le doy una sonrisa. Nuevamente, trato de hacerlo caminar, y, de a poco, llegamos a su casa. Edward está rendido. Estoy segura que si lo suelto, el caerá al piso. Pero ahora ¿Qué hago? Podría tocar timbre, y cuando me abran poner mi mejor sonrisa y responder ''Hola, soy Bella, la novia de Edward, bueno, en realidad no creo ser su novia, porque desde que me encontró hoy y me salvo de ser atropellada, ha estado teniendo fiebre muy alta, y hay una posibilidad de que lo que haya dicho y hecho fueron impulso del delirio, así que ¿Puedo pasar?'' Nop, no creo que sirva, pero cuando miro a Ed, me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacer algo, así que trato de sacar mis miedos afuera y tocar la puerta.

Adentro se escuchan algunos gritos, y un golpe en el piso. Se escuchan pasos rápidos, y finalmente me abren la puerta

-¿Alice?- pregunto

-Bella,¿ qué haces aquí?, y ¿qué le pasa a mi hermano? A propósito, donde te lo encontraste?.

-Hola Alice, necesito que me dejes pasar, Edward tiene fiebre fuerte, ahora te cuento todo, pero me gustaría asegurarme de que Edward esté bien.

-Claro claro, Emmet! ¿Podrías venir a ayudar a Ed?- Por la puerta apareció un chico muy grande, musculoso. Tenía el pelo corto negro, y al sonreír se le formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas

-Valla, Alice, ¿Qué le pasa a Eddy? ¿Y quién es ella? No me digas que Edward se consiguió una novia porque no me la creo.

-Emmet por favor, déjate de reírte y ayúdanos a llevar a Edward a dentro a su habitación- responde Alice. Por la puerta aparece otro chico, esta vez un rubio de ojos ámbar, bastante flaco. Jasper Hale. Ambos, Emm y Jazz llevan a Edward a una habitación de arriba.

Estoy por irme pero Alice me para. –¿A dónde vas?- Me pregunta

-A mi casa, bueno, a la de mi tía, deben estar preocupados- respondo

- ¿Qué? No, vos te quedas con nosotros, podes llamar si quieres a tu tía y decirle que te quedas acá, pero me gustaría que nos cuentes qué le paso a Edward. Además creo que te gustaría quedarte para ver Eddy ¿no?

-Si, me gustaría, pero no quiero causar ninguna moles…- Alice no me deja terminar, porque me arrastra hasta un sillón en el que veo a una chica rubia, muy parecida a Jasper. Rosalie Hale

- Bueno, Ros, ella es Bella, Bella, ella es Rosalie, y como creo que saben, yo soy Alice- nos presenta Al- Ayyyy creo que seremos las tres muy muy buenas amigas- y de repente nos abraza.

Los chicos bajan, y dicen que Edward está desmayado. Suelto un sollozo, y trato de ir a ver como está, pero los chicos aseguran que ellos se ocuparán de el, que nosotras podíamos tener una noche de películas. Al mencionar esto, Alice suelta un chillido, y empieza a buscar una película. Mientras, Emmet y Jasper van a buscar un paño y un vaso con agua fría y suben de nuevo

Rosalie pone una película, y mientras ellas van a la cocina para buscar algo para comer, yo decido llamar a la casa Vulturi.

-¿Hola? Familia Vulturi, ¿Quién habla?- pregunta Alec desde el otro lado

- Hola Alec, habla Bella, llamo para contarte que me voy a quedar en lo de unas amigas, probablemente a dormir, si pasa algo te aviso ¿si?

-Claro Bellas, si hay algún problema llámame, ahh, y ya que estamos, me gustaría preguntarte si quisieras dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿Te gustaría?

En realidad, no me gustaría, pero de todos modos respondo afirmativamente y le prometo confirmar fecha luego.

Cuando cuelgo, aparecen Alice y Rosalie con un tarro llenos de pochoclos, una caja llena de chocolates, y tres botellas de gaseosas. Al parecer, eso de ser actor/actriz, equivale a mucha plata.

Las chicas pusieron Rubí, una película buena, sobre viajes en el tiempo, y el típico protagonista que se enamora de la chica, o a la inversa.

Cuando la película finaliza, Alice me mira interrogativamente, y me pregunta que pasa con Edward. Entonces, le cuento lo que pasó el día anterior, y lo sucedido hoy, con mis dudas sobre su palabra. Entonces, Al me responde

-No te preocupes, no creo que lo que Ed dijo sea mentira, yo creo que le gustas y mucho, nunca lo vi tan desesperado como ayer a la noche cuando te perdió de vista, jaja, yo creo que te ama tanto como tu lo amas a el, pero si no me crees podrías ir a preguntarle, los chicos dicen que ya despertó.

Me levanto del sillón para ir a la habitación que las chicas me señalan. ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si lo que dijo lo dijo pensando en otra chica parecida a mí, pero que no soy yo? ¿Y si en realidad no sabe quién soy? ¿Y si me olvido? ¿Y si…? Decido dejar de pensar y entrar a su habitación, quizás allí encuentre todas las respuestas que necesite…

**Hey! Hola de nuevo ¿Qué me dicen? Patos, Rosas blancas... aplausos quizás? Espero que le haya gustado. Reviews? **

**Lamento las faltas… agradezco a mis fieles lectores, son mi impulso para seguir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo… bye!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos **_


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando entro, hecho una mirada por su habitación. Está pintada de blanco, y todos los muebles son negros. En una esquina hay un sillón, y frente a él un gigante televisor. En una pared, veo una gran librería, dividida en libros y CDs. Hay gran variedad de ambos, y todos están ordenados alfabéticamente. Tiene un escritorio con una computadora y muchas hojas apiladas. Un gran ventanal deja a la vista un verde bosque. En una esquina hay una cama con sábanas negras, y en ella está tumbado Edward. Está más pálido de lo normal. Tiene su nariz roja, y pequeñas gotas de sudor, pero, a pesar de esto, está tapado hasta el cuello. Está consiente. Cuando me ve, intenta levantarse, pero cae sobre una pila de almohadones ubicados debajo de el. Rápidamente me acerco a su cama, y me siento en el borde de ésta. Noto su mirada en mi nuca, por lo que muevo mi cabeza y me permito verlo. Parece tan frágil y vulnerable en el estado en el que está. Inconscientemente, alargo mi mano, y corro los pelos que se le fueron a la frente, y el cierra los ojos ante mi toque. Deseo hablar con el, pero siento que no es el momento, que debo dejarlo descansar, recuperarse. Me levanto para dejarlo dormir pero el toma mi mano, y me hace quedarme con el. Coloco una silla al pie de su cama, y agarro su mano. Edward, al ver que me voy a quedar con el, cierra los ojos, y al cabo de unos minutos, ya está durmiendo.

Alice pasa por la habitación de Edward. En ese momento, yo estoy acariciando su pelo, pero al notar su presencia dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me levanto, a pesar de mis deseos, para irme a la casa de mi tía.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Alice con voz baja, y viniendo a mi encuentro

-Me tengo que ir a la casa de mi tía- respondo

-¿Pero no dijiste que ellos te dejaban quedarte acá?

-Si…- respondo algo dudosa, ¿Qué tenía en mente?

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, él te necesita, vos sos la más indicada para cuidar de el. Estoy feliz por Edward, al fin encontró a la persona que siempre buscó- Alice me abraza, y luego de un tiempo, se separa, me besa la mejilla y se va con su grácil andar.

Nuevamente me ubico en la silla al lado de Edward. El está sudando. Pongo mi mano en su frente, y noto que tiene fiebre más alta. Rápidamente bajo a buscar un paño y un vaso de agua. Abajo, me encuentro a Emmet en la cocina intentando cocinar algo decente, que termina siendo una salchicha y pan. Cuando entro, el me mira y noto que tiene cara de desesperación.

-Bella, sabes, ¿sabes cocinar algo? Generalmente es Eddy el que cocina, pero ahora no puede, y mamá y papá no nos dejan comprar más comida a domicilio porque la última vez gastamos mucha plata en eso- Emmet parece en serio desesperado. Suelto una carcajada, y asiento. Emm parece más esperanzado. Le pregunto que tiene para cocinar, que alimentos, y el me abre la heladera. Noto que en un compartimiento especial hay bifes de carne, por lo que los saco. También veo algunas verduras. Finalmente, preparo, o dejo a Emmet las instrucciones para preparar bifes y una tortilla. Emm, luego de habérselo repetido tres veces lo comprende, y se pone manos a la obra.

Finalmente recuerdo por lo que baje, por lo que le pregunto a Emmet por lo que necesito. El rápidamente me lo da, y yo subo. Cuando entro, noto que Edward está peor. Agarro un termómetro, y marca que tiene más grados de los normales, 39° 40°. Rápidamente coloco el paño sobre su frente. Para aliviarlo, decido pasar un paño por sus brazos, cuello y pecho, por lo que procedo a quitarle su camisa. A pesar de su situación, no deja de ser hermoso. En ese momento vuelvo a pensar ¿Y si el no me ama? ¿Y si lo que dijo era todo una ilusión suya, causada por el delirio? Decido dejar de pensar, y proceder a pasar el paño. Estoy así por un buen rato. Edward por momentos despierta, el me llama más de una vez, nombra a Alice, Jasper, Ros. Nombra a Emmet junto a distintas acusaciones, como ''No mientas, ella no me ama'' o '' No hagas falsas ilusiones''. Por momentos, duerme tranquilamente, hasta que el calor lo sofoca.

A las diez y cuarto, Jasper me trae la comida, y agradece las lecciones impartidas a Emmet, porque la comida está al parecer exquisita. Pruebo el bife y es cierto, muy rica. No me doy cuenta el hambre que tengo. Como toda mi comida rápidamente, y vuelvo a sentarme junto a Edward.

A las doce Alice viene y me pregunta si deseo ver una película y niego. Digo que deseo quedarme con Edward, y ella me comprende y me desea buenas noches.

Edward sigue delirando. Habla de un prado, y de llevar a alguien ahí. Al notar que el agua que estaba usando para mojar el paño está tibia, bajo a buscar más. Al bajar veo a los chicos viendo Los Juegos del Hambre, y me entristezco, amo esa película, pero sigo mi camino y voy a la cocina. Cuando subo las escaleras escucho un grito, Edward. Corro de dos en dos escalones y llego rápidamente a su habitación. Él está sentado en su cama, y mira desesperado a todos lados, buscando algo. Intenta bajarse. Cuando me ve, suspira fuertemente y trata de caminar hacia mi. Yo corro hacia el, y cuando llego el me agarra en un fiero abrazo, al que yo devuelvo.

-Bells… yo… pensé que… cuando no te vi… creí- El habla agitadamente, su voz tiene un ápice de desesperación- Bella… yo… vos… yo no…

-Shhh- lo callo- Ya está, ya paso, yo estoy acá, no pasa nada

Lo guio hasta su cama, corro sus frazadas, lo acuesto y lo tapo. Esta vez el me hace acostarme con el, y yo no me niego. Él apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, quedando yo más alta que el. Toma fuertemente mi cintura, y con su mano libre agarra la mía. Yo acaricio su cabello lentamente. Edward sigue gimoteando pero lo calmo besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Bells, me, ¿Me cantarías una canción?

No puedo negarme, por lo que empiezo a tararear la melodía de right here waiting, canción que cantaba a mi hermanito para que se duerma. Al parecer, toma efecto en Edward, porque cae rendido.

A las diez de la mañana despierto con los rallos del sol. Estoy tumbada en la cama de Edward boca abajo. El tiene firmemente mi cintura, y apoya su mejilla en mi clavícula. Al parecer, Edward se despierta en el mismo momento que yo, porque gira y se sienta en su cama. Yo lo imito y lo miro. Ya parece mucho mejor. Su cara tiene el color de siempre, y sus ojos tienen su brillo característico. Edward me mira.

-Hey, te quedaste

-Si, ¿Qué pasó ayer?-pregunto, tocando las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Ayer no me sentía muy bien. Alice me dijo que te vio en una heladería, muy buena información por cierto. Me pasé todo el día anterior buscándote por toda la ciudad. Cuando te vi caér en medio de la lluvia, temí lo peor, por lo que no pensé al arrojarme sobre ti. Pero eso no era lo que preguntabas. Al parecer, ayer cuando te buscaba tomé frío y bueno, enfermé.

-Ayer dijiste algunas cosas…-digo

-Si

-¿Las cosas que dijiste, son verdad?-pregunto bajando la cabeza

-¿Por qué no iban a serlo?-pregunta extrañado

-Porque quizás todo lo que mencionaste lo dijiste influenciado por el delirio

-Bella, yo nun… Bells mírame- Ed levanta mi cabeza- Todo lo que dije ayer es verdad. Nunca mentí, yo en serio te amo, y mucho. ¿Es que dudas de mi palabra?

-¿Qué? Yo nunca… quiero decir yo….- ya no sabía que decir, por lo que uní mis labios con los suyos… El me ama. Estoy muy feliz. Edward rápidamente sigue el beso. Muerde mi labio, buscando entrada y yo lo acepto sin pensarlo. Edward me pega a el, agarra mi cintura, y yo tomo sus cabellos. El acuna mi cara con sus manos. Tiro a Edward atrás, y el me empuja consigo. Caemos en la cama, el abajo y yo arriba. Nuevamente unimos nuestros labios, esta vez no tan desesperadamente. Edward me une con su cuerpo, quedando ambos muy pegados. Me abraza desde abajo y lentamente va finalizando el beso. Quedamos asi, ambos abrazados. Nos miramos. Edward deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios, y se acuesta en la cama. Yo apoyo mi mejilla en su pecho y nuevamente caigo dormida…

**Hey! Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? Patos, rosas blancas, o aplausos. Acepto críticas constructivas saben (reviews)**

**Hey, pregunta les gusta a alguien The Walking Dead? Tengo una idea para un nuevo fics pero no sé qué onda.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sabes que este fics es producto de un sueño que tuve con algunos cambios que se me vienen a la hora de escribir**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap… bye**

_**Nunca confíes en un pato**_


	6. Chapter 6

Son las doce cuando despierto. El sol está en su punto más alto. Cuando me levanto, veo a Edward. Parece muy tranquilo, más joven de lo que es. Decido dejarlo dormir un poco más, creo que le hace falta, todavía no sé si está curado del todo. Veo las remeras de Edward apiladas en una silla. Deseo colocarme una, pero no sé lo que pensarán sus hermanos, por lo que decido colocarme mi ropa, y pedirle luego algo a Alice. Cierro la puerta y bajo por las escaleras. Todos están reunidos en la cocina. Jasper con Alice, Emmet con Rosalie, y hay una pareja más. Carlisle Cullen y su Esposa Esme. El es un famoso doctor, y ella decoradora de hogares, pero al ser los padres de Alice y Edward, son tan reconocidos como ellos.

-Hola, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Esme al mismo tiempo que se levanta y me besa la mejilla.

- Ella es Isabella, Bella Swan- responde Emmet mientras se acerca para abrazarme.

-¿La chica de la Edward estuvo hablando ayer?- pregunta Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Sí, es ella, la novia de Eddy- contesta Alice haciéndome sonrojar.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Edward con novia? ¡Qué alegría!- dijo Esme y se acerca para abrazarme- Edward estuvo hablando todo el día anterior de vos, y cuando Alice le llamó diciendo que te había encontrado, salió como un loco a buscarte. Lamentamos no haber estado para recibirte, tuvimos una reunión con los productores de una película que Alice está por realizar, y queríamos dejarle algunos puntos claros.

- Un placer conocerte Bella, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, y ella mi esposa Esme- me dice el padre de Ed antes de acercarse y saludarme.- Creo que ya conoces a mi hija Alice y a los chicos ¿no?. Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada, ven a sentarte. No sé si sabes, pero ya son más de las doce y media. Hoy vamos a comer barbacoa, si quieres te podes quedar-

- Señor Cullen, me gustaría, pero no quiero ser una molestia para…

-No eres ninguna molestia, eres más que bienvenida, y por favor, llámame Carlisle, que señor me Hace quedar viejo.

- Muchas gracias señ… Carlisle- respondo.

Esme se acerca a mí y me ofrece un sándwich. La miro agradecida y me lo como. Emmet ríe y sigue a Carlisle. Supongo que para ayudarlo a cocinar. Jasper también se fue. Las chicas nos quedamos en la cocina, viendo ensaladas para preparar, y buscando los cubiertos para colocar la mesa. Entonces recuerdo la ropa que llevo

-Alice, podrías prestarme algo de ropa, es que no quiero vestir lo de ayer- pregunto.

Alice rápidamente me lleva a su habitación, que está pintada de color blanco como la de Edward, pero todos los muebles son de color salmón. Tiene un televisor, un gran espejo, una mesita con mucho maquillaje. En el piso hay una gran alfombra, y sobre ésta hay una cama. Veo una puerta entreabierta. El armario. Es gigante, un poco más chico que una tienda de ropas. Alice me guía allí y busca ropa para mí. Me elije un vestido suelto rojo, ya que hace calor, unas sandalias del mismo tono, y rápidamente me sienta frente al espejo y comienza a maquillarme. Le doy vuelta a la habitación con la mirada. Veo que en un rincón hay muchas fotos. Una de Alice y Jasper, otra de ella y Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle junto a Al y Edward, una foto de Ed, Emmet y Jasper, y una última foto. Esta está tomada en una bella playa. Ahí están todos. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme y Edward, todos con sus respectivas parejas. Todos excepto Ed. Él está más alejado que los demás, solo. Pero eso no va a pasar de nuevo, ahora me tiene a mí.

Noto que Alice finaliza, y me arrastra nuevamente hacia la cocina. Ahí Esme me pide que la ayude a colocar la mesa, y me pongo manos a la obra. Siento que alguien toma mi cintura y besa mi cuello. Giro mi cabeza y lo veo. Está igual de guapo que siempre. Noto unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Edward me besa lentamente, un beso de saludo. Se lo devuelvo, pero luego recuerdo donde y con quien estoy y lentamente me separo. El me mira y sonríe. Deja un beso en mi cien. Es ahí cuando notamos un par de risitas. Volteamos y vemos Al, Ros y Esme riendo. Edward se separa de mí y va a saludar a su madre. Esta le susurra algo en su oído y él sonríe y asiente. Luego vuelve hacia mí y nuevamente toma mi cintura.

-Hey- me susurra en mi oído- Desperté y no te vi

-Quería dejarte dormir un poco más, parecías cansado- respondo

-Ey ey ey, paren, ¿Por qué a Eddy le dejan quedarse con Belly- Bell y a mí no con mi osita?- pregunta Emmet entrando por la puerta- Eso es injusto ¿No Jasper? Ben preguntando donde estoy, pero no. Marca desconocido, pero aun así respondo

- Si, eso creo, vamos Edward, tienes todo el día para verla- Los chicos se llevan a Edward, y yo decido seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Busco los platos, cubiertos y vasos y salgo afuera a colocar todo en su lugar. Allí veo a Carlisle junto a una parrilla, y a los chicos jugando peleas en el césped. El patio es muy grande, con una pileta, una especie de invernadero, una hamaca paraguaya y un par de cosas más. Edward al parecer nota mi presencia porque viene a mi encuentro. Le doy un beso, y al finalizar mi trabajo me siento en una silla. Edward me sube encima de él y agarra fuertemente mi cintura. En eso noto mi celular sonando. Seguramente es mamá, o

-¿Hola?

-Bella, habla Jake- noto que Edward se tensa y aprieta su agarre. Agarro su mano y hago círculos en ella intentando tranquilizarlo

-Hey, hola Jake, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi invitación de ayer? ¿La fiesta? Te quería preguntar dónde te estás quedando para pasarte a buscar.

-Ohhh, si, la fiesta, me estoy quedando en lo de mi tía quien vive en el centro de la ciudad, frente al cine y al lado de una heladería. Lo siento, no se la dirección- y espero que el tampoco la reconozca

-¿A la vuelta del shopping? Sí, me ubico, te paso a buscar a las siete ¿sí? Nos vemos Bella- y cortó

Me había olvidado totalmente de la fiesta, y al parecer a Edward no le hace mucha gracia que valla

-No vas a ir- dice en voz baja

-¿Disculpa

-Que no vas a ir a ningún lado en el que esté el- responde. ¿Qué le pasaba? A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero no voy a ser tan descortés y rechazar a Jake ahora

Giro la cabeza de Edward. Sus ojos están chispeando de furia. No estará celoso de que salga con otro

-¿No estarás celoso?

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De qué estaría yo celoso?- pregunta rápidamente

-Hey, no tienes por qué, no sé si te acuerdas, pero yo soy tu novia, tuya, solo de una persona.- Agarro su cabello y lo acaricio. El cierra los ojos. Acuna mi cara con sus manos, y lentamente se inclina para besarme.

- Lo lamento- dice cuando unimos nuestras frentes- Es que… yo…

-Shhh- lo callo-No pasa nada, iré a esa fiesta, pero no te preocupes por favor, no tienes por qué estar celoso.- termino. El me mira y sonríe. Besa la comisura de mis labios y nos levanta. En ese momento aparece Carlisle y los demás con la comida. Almorzamos todos juntos, entre bromas y comentarios. Más de una vez Emmet me hizo sonrojar. Cuando finalizamos, todos nos ponemos a jugar al voleibol. Chicas contra chicos. Al final no sabemos quien gana pero nos divertimos. A eso de las cinco, Edward me acompaña a la casa de mi tía. Quizás ayer no le presté mucha atención, pero ahora me doy cuenta de las miradas que atrae. Más de una persona se nos queda mirando y amaga con venir y saludar a Ed. Más de una chica se me queda mirando con cara de odio. Edward pone un brazo sobre mis hombros y yo sujeto su cintura. Cuando llego a la puerta de la casa de mi tía, Edward se detiene y me mira. Se inclina hacia mí lentamente, y une nuestros labios lentamente. El beso no es apurado ni salvaje. Un simple toque que me hace suspirar. Lentamente nos separamos y unimos nuestras frentes.

- Si, si pasa algo llámame ¿sí?

-Hey, no va a pasar nada raro- respondo

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, no lo olvides

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- pregunta

-Eso creo- respondo

Ed besa mi mejilla y se va lentamente. Yo entro a la casa y me encuentro con Alec y Felix en la sala viendo un partido de rugby.

-Hey- los saludo

-Hola Bella- responde Alec mirándome

Yo subo a la habitación que me dieron, y voy directo a ver mi ropa. Me decido por un short vaquero y una camisa escocesa. Me hago un moño desordenado, y finalmente bajo cuando escucho el timbre…

**Hey, hola, yo acá. Les quiero contar que estoy muy desilusionada con los comentarios. Tengo que decir que la historia de TWD está descartada, pero bueno, tengo un par de ideas que podrían funcionar…**

**Tengo que agradecer a mi fiel lectora Lucia Masen, gracias por todo, por los comentarios, son un gran apoyo para mi**

**Bueno… ¿Qué les parecio? Me gustaría que me cuenten, osea, que me escriban reviews diciéndome si les agradó o no.**

**Me despido por ahora, como dije, voy a estar trabajando en otras ideas un tanto diferentes a estas, para ver como sale, pero voy a seguir con los días de actualizaciones. Nos vemos en el próximo, bye**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	7. Chapter 7

Abro la puerta. Fuera veo a Jake vestido con unos jeans y una musculosa negra.

-Hey Bells- se acerca y besa mi mejilla

-Hola Jake, ¿cómo andas?-pregunto

-Todo bien… bueno, ¿vamos?

Asiento con la cabeza, y el me guía a una moto. Me ayuda a subir y el se pone adelante. Me recomienda que me agarre a el, y eso hago. Tomo fuertemente su cintura. Jacob arranca la moto y nos vamos. Yo oculto mi cabeza en su espalda, temiendo caer. Jake ríe y acelera. En diez minutos llegamos a una playa. En ella hay millones de mesas y bancos. En el medio percibo una fogata. Veo muchas toallas ubicadas en el piso y varias personas sobre éstas. Jake baja y me ayuda. Toma mi mano y me dirige a un grupo de chicos. Los reconozco. Seth, Sam, Embry, Paul, y Jared. Los cantantes de The Push.

-Hey Jake, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Seth acercándose a saludarme

-Ella es Bella Swan, y está de visita

-Súper, ¿de dónde vienes? – me pregunta Embry acercándose y abrazándome

-De Forks, Washington- respondo

Rápidamente todos se presentan. Veo a dos chicas que se acercan a saludarme.

-Hey! Hola, yo soy Leah y ella es Emily- responde una chica.

Leah es bajita, flaca y tiene el pelo corto. Viste igual que yo. Unos shorts, una camisa y ojotas. Parece más chica que yo

Emily, contrariamente creo que me saca un par de años. Es alta y esbelta. Veo que tiene una cicatriz que cubre toda la parte derecha de su cara. Viste con un vestido y ojotas.

-Hola, yo soy Isabella, pero díganme Bella- respondo. Cuando Sam se acerca a Emily la besa.

- Bueno, ¿Quién quiere hacer algo? – Pregunta Embry- Ya se, podríamos jugar al vóley, vamos ¿Quién se apunta?- todos gritan emocionados, incluyéndome. Lo acompañamos a una red y hacemos equipos. Yo voy con Seth, Leah, y Embry. En el otro equipo están Paul, Sam Jared y Jake. Emily decide no jugar y supervisar. Rápidamente empezamos a jugar. Mi equipo va ganando por tres puntos. Leah y Seth son muy buenos, y Embry tiene ventaja por su altura. Pero mi torpeza se hace notar. Embry me la pasa, y yo intentando pegarle piso mal, me doblo el tobillo y caigo al suelo. Rápidamente Jake viene hacia mí y me levanta. Tras asegurarle que estoy bien me deja en el piso. Rápidamente cambiamos de juego y decidimos ponernos a jugar a un juego que ellos inventaron nombrado Verdad o Beso, muy estúpido sí.

Todos nos ponemos rodeando el fuego, y empezamos a jugar. Yo, obviamente decido siempre decir la verdad, pero en las reglas decía que solo se podían decir verdad tres veces consecutivas, por lo que en la cuarta tuve que elegir beso. La botella gira y cae entre Jake y yo. No lo quiero besar, pero es el juego. Jake se inclina y yo lo imito. El une nuestros labios y nos besamos. Jacob intenta intensificar el beso pero no le dejo, y me separo de él. Estoy roja, pero veo que Jake tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara. De reojo noto que Leah tiene la cara contraída en una mueca de enojo y ¿celos? Escucho que Emily nos llama a comer, por lo que todos nos levantamos y vamos hasta las mesas. Leah me hace compañía y ambas nos sentamos con unas hamburguesas en una manta.

-¿Te gusta Jake?- pregunto.

- ¿Disculpa?- dice sonrojada

- ¿Si te gusta Jake? Vamos, no mientas, veo como lo miras

-Tanto se me nota- dice apenada

-Nahhh que va. Si soy yo lo que te preocupa, no te hagas problema. Yo tengo novio- digo

-¿A si? ¿Cómo es?- pregunta haciéndome sonrojar

- Tiene el pelo cobrizo, y unos ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Es muy guapo e inteligente. Sabe tocar el piano como los dioses- recuerdo que ayer me lo demostró- Es muy educado y caballeroso, y no sé, lo amo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?-pregunta

-Yo no vivo acá, estoy solo de paso, y el chico con el que me puse de novia vive acá. Probablemente en algunas semanas tenga que volver para mi casa, y no sé qué vamos a hacer. Yo lo amo mucho, y sé que el a mí, pero ¿Qué va a pasar cuando yo me valla?

- No te preocupes, si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, eso va a pasar.- dice Leah abrazándome

- Gracias Leah, y lo mismo va con Jake y vos, quizás en este momento no se fija en vos, pero en un futuro quien sabe. O quizás ustedes simplemente no pueden estar juntos. Quizás ahora cuando vallas caminando te encuentres a alguien que te haga olvidar a Jake ¿no?

-Me gustaría que pase eso, me gustaría. Bueno, Bells tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano Seth, ¿Vienes?- pregunta levantándose

- No, me quedaré un rato acá, nos vemos después- respondo acostándome y mirando el cielo. Entonces escucho unos pasos. Levanto la cabeza. Es Jake.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Jake, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Nada, solo venía a hacerte compañía, ¿Va todo bien?

-Si Jake, vos, ¿Algún problema?

-En realidad si- responde poniéndose serio- Te tengo que decir algo Bella, me gustas, mucho, en serio, tus ojos, tu pelo, tu sonrisa, el hecho que seas torpe despistada, todo de ti me gusta, y creo que te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie, y lo digo en serio Bella, te amo… -Jake se inclina hacia mi y me tira, colocando sus labios fuertemente sobre los míos. Trato de separarme pero no puedo, me tiene agarrada firmemente por la cintura. Muerdo su labio fuertemente, haciéndolo sangrar y el se separa con un grito. Lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Eres un idiota Jacob!- grito enojada- ¿Qué estabas pensando? Nunca te di nada en lo que creer. Yo no te amo, nunca te voy a amar. Yo amo a Edward, es el quien me gusta. Tu, me das asco. Me das lástima. Y encima creí, que podíamos ser amigos…

-Bella, espera, lo lamento, en serio, perdón- Jake se levanta y me agarra por el brazo. Yo me suelto y le pego una patada en el tobillo, haciéndolo caer y empiezo a correr.

Me encuentro con Leah y Seth, quien me mira

-Bella ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Leah mirándome y tomando mi mano

-Jacob es lo que paso, lo, lo lamento pero me tengo que ir, saluden a los chicos por mi si- respondo. Leah rápidamente saca un papel, anota algo y me lo entrega. Yo la miro interrogativamente

- Por si necesitas una amiga- responde- Hey, ¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunta

-No, yo me ubico sola, pero gracias.

Sigo corriendo, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. ¿Por qué es tan idiota? Corro por la avenida. Las personas al pasar se corren. Sigo, hasta que choco contra algo, o alguien.

-¿Bella?-pregunta

-Edward- levanto mi cabeza y lo veo. Tiene cara de sorprendido. Sus ojos pasan por mi cara, buscando alguna herida inexistente. Me arrojo en sus brazos, lo abrazo y me permito llorar. Edward me agarra y me carga hasta llegar a la casa de mi tía. Nunca deja de decirme palabras dulces ni de acariciarme la espalda, cosa que agradezco. Cuando llegamos, mi primo Alec abre la puerta

-Bella, ¿Qué le pasó?- pregunta mirando a Edward, quien impacientemente intenta entrar a la casa.

-No lo sé, yo me la encontré en la calle- responde- ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar?-pregunta exasperado

-Lo lamento pero no, gracias por traerla, pero acá me ocupo yo- responde Alec

-Maldita sea, es que no entiendes. Que me dejes pasar. Bella está mal, no me pienso alejar de ella ahora- responde enojado

En ese momento decido reaccionar e intentar pararme. Edward me ayuda a pararme y me sujeta por la cintura haciendo que no me caiga. Agarra mi cara con sus manos, mirándome a los ojos

-Alec, no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero me sentiría mejor si Edward estuviera con migo.

Alec me mira, y tras un par de minutos se corre de la puerta y va a buscarme un vaso de agua. Mientras, Edward me ayuda a subir las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación. Me sienta en mi cama y va a buscar el vaso que Alec le entrega. Cierra la puerta y se coloca detrás de mi. Me entrega el vaso y bebo lentamente.

-¿Qué paso Bella?- pregunta Edward haciendo sirculos en mi espalda

-Jacob… el, me dijo… que me amaba… y luego el… me beso- respondo. Edward deja de hacer círculos, me gira la cabeza y me besa. Yo sigo el beso. Esta vez es un beso tranquilo, dulce, demostrándonos nuestros sentimientos. Edward une nuestras frentes.

-Te amo Bella y lo sabes. Jacob, él es un idiota con el que luego voy a tener que hablar.

-Hable con Leah, y me puse a pensar. Yo no vivo acá, y en algún momento voy a tener que volver, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto mirándole

-Cuando llegue el momento, lo solucionaremos juntos, ahora descansa- susurro y empezó a tararear una dulce melodía con la que me quedo dormida

**Hey, hola… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, les dejo algunas ideas de algunos próximos proyectos. No se, léanlos y díganme si alguno les gusta para un próximo fic:**

**-EL ESPEJO DE MIS OJOS: El protagonista se desconecta del mundo algunas veces inexplicablemente sin poder regresar por un tiempo indefinido. Ej: se desconecta cuando está cruzando la calle. Los doctores no pueden diagnosticar nada. Pero un día la encuentra y ella no se separa de su lado**

**-FUTURO: Ve premoniciones de catástrofes. Alguien que ve el futuro. Ve la situación, el lugar, la fecha, y a personas que no conoce pasándole cosas. Lo ve en sueños, pero ella no hace nada. Un día ve a un desconocido y decide ayudarlo. ¿Quién es el? ¿Por qué lo salvó?**

**-DESEA CONTINUAR?: Su familia en un accidente muere, ella/el es testigo. Le ofrecen viajar en el tiempo y salvarlos. ¿Lo hará? Que tiene que ver ese extraño?**

**-LAZOS DEL DESTINO: Ella puede ver lazos que unen a las personas, almas gemelas. Qué pasará cuando se vea unida a un extraño? ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos, que piensa sobre eso? **

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO, **

**-FOBIA: El tiene una fobia que le impide vivir la vida ¿Qué pasará cuando la conozca a ella? ¿Algo cambiará?**

**-EN MIS SUEÑOS : Ellos tienen recuerdos que no le pertenecen. ¿Por qué dos personas tienen sueños de ellos? ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?**

**- ERA SUEÑO SOLAMENTE: El piensa que la vida es un sueño, hace cosas impensables, está en trance, no se da cuenta si está despierto o dormido**

**-SIRENA: La típica historia de sirenas a la inversa. El se enamora de ella en el mundo submarino, y ella, una mortal cae en sus redes**

**(Algunas de éstas ideas fueron sacadas de Wattpad, pero autorizan a usarlas, otras son mías)**

**Bueno, gracias por leer. Agradezco a mis lectoras, a las que me dejan reviews (gracias!) y a mis lectoras fantasmas, que me apoyan igualmente. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Si les gusta alguna idea háganme saber, así me pongo a ver con qué voy a probar continuar. Nuevamente agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews, gacias, todas son un gran apoyo para mi.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, bye!**

_**Nunca confíes en un pato**_


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando despierto veo que Edward me está mirando. Recorre con su mano mi mejilla, mi pelo, mis labios. Lentamente se inclina y besa dulcemente mis labios, y sin poder resistirme, le correspondo. Edward se separa y toma mi mano. Yo con la otra recorro su cicatriz.

-¿Qué te pasó?-pregunto suavemente mientras sigo con mi dedo la cicatriz. Edward cierra los ojos.

-Cuando era niño, vivía con mis padres Edward y Elizabeth en el campo…

-¿Tus padres no son Carlisle y Esme?-pregunto

-No, bueno, en parte. Ellos me adoptaron cuando tenía nueve años. Desde ese entonces vivo con ellos y Alice-sonríe ante el recuerdo de su hermana- Pero como te decía, yo vivía en el campo. Un día, estábamos frente al fuego. Mi padre había venido del bosque con un ciervo. El casaba. Habíamos terminado de comer y mi madre me tenía en su regazo, me estaba contando un cuento. De repente, tiraron la puerta abajo, y aparecieron dos hombres- La voz de Edward se está cortando, por lo que me coloco detrás suyo y lo abrazo, infundiéndole confianza y dejándolo seguir. El me mira agradecido y sigue- Yo estaba muy asustado. Mi madre se puso delante mío para protegerme, y mi padre delante de los dos. Un hombre tenía una pistola, por lo que de un tiro mató a mis padres- una lágrima cae por su mejilla, por lo que lo abrazo más fuerte- Yo… yo creí que me iba a matar con ellos, que los iba a ver en el cielo, pero no. Mientras un hombre se disponía a robar todo lo que encontraba, el otro sacó un cuchillo y me hizo un tajo por toda la cara, logrando tirarme al piso y haciendo que caiga desmayado- Muevo la cara de Edward haciendo que me vea y beso lentamente su mejilla cubierta de lágrimas- Desperté tres días después en el hospital. Me habían trasladado a la ciudad. Carlisle estaba a cargo de cuidarme. Cuando desperté fue el quien me contó lo sucedido en mi casa. Fue el quien me consoló la primer noche que soñé con la muerte de mis padres. Después de una semana llegó al hospital una asistente social. Es en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era huérfano, no tenía donde vivir, y no me quedaba familia. Ni tíos, primos ni abuelos. Me dijeron que me iban a mandar a un orfanato, pero Carlisle se negó. Dijo que no era buen sitio para mí. Entonces la asistente le preguntó qué solución pensaba, y él dijo que si yo quería me podía ir a vivir con él, que me adoptaría. Yo dije rápidamente que sí, porque, tras pasar una semana con él me había encariñado mucho con Carlisle, y además era mejor que un orfanato. A la semana ya me había instalado en la casa Cullen. Me había hecho muy buen amigo con Alice, Esme me adoraba y yo era feliz. A pesar de extrañar a mis padres, pienso que Carlisle y Esme son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y que estén donde estén, mis padres me están viendo y cuidando- termina Edward con una sonrisa. Siempre pensé que la vida de Edward había sido fácil, pero nunca me imaginé lo que el había vivido. Lo miro. A pesar de tener algunas lágrimas en sus ojos tiene una sonrisa en la cara. Beso bajo sus ojos, sacando sus lágrimas. Luego, lentamente paso mis labios por su cicatriz, y el cierra sus ojos. No puedo creer todo lo que Edward pasó, pero, ahora que lo sé no pienso separarme por nada de el. Quito su remera dejando su espalda al descubierto. Beso su espalda de arriba hacia abajo sacándole a Edward un par de suspiros. Ed gruñe cuando muerdo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Noto que Edward está muy tenso, por lo que lo tiro en la cama boca abajo y masajeo sus omóplatos. El suelta suspiros y gemidos. Cuando noto que está más relajado lo doy vuelta y veo que sus ojos brillan. Beso su pecho.

-Te amo-le digo

-No tanto como yo-responde

Beso nuevamente su pecho y me acuesto sobre él. Edward agarra mi cintura, nos tapa a ambos con la frazada y caemos dormidos.

Despierto cuando escucho el grito de Heidi. Caigo de la cama del susto, y Edward se levanta rápidamente

-Bella ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Llamo a Carlisle?-pregunta mientras me ayuda a levantarme y agarra mi cara en busca de algún síntoma de molestia. Yo niego con la cabeza y beso su mejilla. Busco su camiseta y se la paso. Noto a Heidi en la puerta

-¿Conoces a Edward Cullen? ¿Qué está haciendo acá?- pregunta con mirada enamorada a Edward. Me pongo celosa. Edward es mi novio, pero es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de las millones de chicas de todo el mundo que están locas por Ed. El al parecer se da cuenta de mi incomodidad porque me agarra fuertemente de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo.

-Edward y yo nos conocimos hace dos días y él me quiso acompañar porque me sentía mal.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Le pides un autógrafo? ¿Una foto? ¿Edward tienes novia? Porque yo estoy sola…- Heidi ya me está haciendo enojar, pero esta vez es Ed el que responde

-Autógrafo si, foto si, y novia si tengo- responde Edward

-¿Tienes una novia?

-Tengo una novia hermosa, celosa, tímida, torpe y dulce a quien amo más que mi vida- responde Ed orgulloso apretando más su agarre.

Heidi al parecer noto algo entre nosotros porque agrandó sus ojos y nos miro

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Ustedes dos son novios? Isabella Swan ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?.

-Shhhh, cállate Heidi- le respondí acercándome a ella- Por favor, no le digas a Alec ¿si?

-No le digas a Alec ¿Qué?-pregunta Félix desde la puerta- Belly Bells ¿qué me estás ocultando?-pregunta abrazándome y alzándome en el piso. Edward al ver que me estaba quedando sin aire se acerca a mí, evitando que me caiga.

- ¿A que no sabes Félix?- dice Heidi- Bella está saliendo con Edward Cullen

- No lo puedo creer, te lo tenías bien guardado primita- responde Félix, y es en ese momento cuando se percata de la presencia de mi novio- OMG Bella,¿ese es Edward Cullen? ¿El verdadero Edward Cullen? Por favor Bella, le pides un autógrafo, o una foto, o que me interprete algo por favor…

Edward comenzó a reír. Muchas veces mis dos primos podían parecerse a chicos de cinco años.

-Chicos, creo que Ed les puede dar a cada uno un autógrafo, una foto, y capaz que una actuación, pero por favor, no le digan nada a Alec ni a Jane ¿sí?

Ambos asienten y nos dejan solos en la habitación.

-Tus primos molan-dice Edward sonriendo- La chica parece estar loca.

-Heidi y Félix son bastante raros pero buenas personas

-¿Quién es el tal Alec?-pregunta sentándose en mi cama y mirando las fotos de mi mesita de luz

-Alec es mi primo, bueno mi primo adoptado. Él tiene una especie de obsesión conmigo. Es el chico que viste ayer en la puerta

-¿El que no me dejaba pasar?-pregunta

-Sí, ese mismo-respondo

Decidimos bajar, pero antes decido cambiarme de ropa. Cuando salgo del baño vestida con un jean y una camisa celeste, lo veo con una foto en la que estamos Ben y yo

-¿Quién es?-pregunta refiriéndose a mi hermanito

-Mi hermano Ben, él tiene doce años- respondo. Él sonríe y me tiende la mano

-¿Bajamos?-pregunta

-Si- respondo y vamos abajo

Cuando llegamos a la cocina veo a mis dos primos Heidi y Félix sonreír cómplicemente, y a Alec y a Jane mirándonos. Busco mis llaves y vamos caminando para la casa de Edward. En el camino, un par de chicas nos paran, alegando querer sacarse una foto con Edward. Este acepta y tras terminar seguimos caminando

-Sé que no te agrada mucho- dice- pero ésta es mi vida. Entiendo si no te agrada mucho, y estoy dispuesto, a pesar de mis sentimientos, a dejarte ir si eso es lo que quieres- dice mirándome

-Nunca te dejaría-respondo- No te escaparás tan fácil de mi-respondo acercándome a su cara

-No lo estoy planeando- dice juntando nuestros labios. Edward muerde mi labio pidiendo entrada, y yo se la acepto. Edward muerde mi labio haciéndome gemir y luego baja a mi cuello. Un hombre se queda parado viéndonos, y nosotros paramos de besarnos, y nos miramos incomodos. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a su casa.

-¿Vendrás a verme esta noche? Alice se muere por hablar contigo y yo por tenerte conmigo en mi habitación, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche en mi casa?-pregunta Edward

-¿No es ninguna molestia para tus padres?-pregunto

-No, ellos tienen una cena de Carlisle, no estarán acá- responde

-Entonces si, acepto…

**Hey! Hola de nuevo… ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, ¿recuerdan las ideas que puse la vez anterior? Bueno, a mi la que más me gusta es la de Fobia, y con la aprobación de Lucia Masen, me decidí por esa. No voy a empezar a publicar al instante porque necesito empezarlo, y arreglarme con los tiempos, pero no se preocupen, que voy a seguir subiendo ésta historia igual que siempre.**

**Agradezco a todas mis lectoras por seguir mi historia, y nuevamente les comento que los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Así que saben que pueden dejarme críticas constructivas (reviews)**

**Bueno, todo por hoy, gracias por leerme, y nos vemos en el próximo cap, bye!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	9. Chapter 9

Me estoy preparando para ir a la casa de Edward. Armo un bolso con mi pijama celeste, que consiste en una remera y un short, y mi neceser con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche. Para matar el tiempo me pongo a escuchar Jamie Campbell Bower. Estoy cantando a todo pulmón Better Man cuando oigo que suena mi celular. Lo agarro pensando que es Edward pero no, es mi madre.

-Bella ¿Cómo andas hija? ¿Todo bien?-pregunta

-Si ma, todo va perfecto- respondo, y sonrío ante el recuerdo de los Cullens.

-Acá va todo bien, Ben te extraña mucho sabes, todos te extrañamos.

-Yo también te echo de menos ma, pero ya nos vamos a volver a ver no?-digo

-Si, por eso te quería llamar. Bells, ya sé qué hace poquitísimo que estás con tu tía Sulpicia, y que te querías quedar más tiempo- uhhh eso me suena mal- pero es hora que vengas. Ángela llamó y me dijo que les habían dado los temas para rendir, y que habían adelantado las fechas de las pruebas, que son para un mes, y que probablemente que si no te pones a estudiar no vas a llegar. Siempre quisiste un buen futuro Bells, esta es tu oportunidad de conseguirlo e ir a una buena universidad.

-Pero…ma, yo me quiero quedar acá con la tía-digo como una niña pequeña- En este momento es lo que más quiero, deseo quedarme con Aro, Sulpicia, Heidi y Félix, Alec y Jane…-Edward- Estoy feliz acá con ellos, no puedo llegar, hacerme muy amiga y luego como si nada irme.

-Hija, te vienes. En tres días. Punto. No hay más charla. Luego tengo que hablar con Sulpicia para ver el pasaje de avión y eso. No me hubiese que haya terminado así el llamado hija, pero recuerda que lo hacemos todo por vos, te queremos Bella- y cortó. Y es ahí cuando me derrumbo. No lo puedo creer. Sabía que algún día me iba a pasar, pero no ahora, no ya. Dejo que se me escapen las lágrimas y lloro. Nunca imaginé que lloraría más que con la película Titanic, bueno, ahora es el día. Me tiro en mi cama y coloco un almohadón en mi cara para amortiguar el ruido y evitar que alguien lo escuche. Pero al parecer Félix tiene buen oído porque entra con cara de desconcierto y se acerca a mi cama.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que Cullen te hizo algo?-pregunta tomando mi mentón

-Mama… me llamo.. yo… tengo que irme- digo entre hipidos.

Félix al parecer me entiende porque me abraza cariñosamente y me deja mojarle su remera con mis lágrimas. Me desahogo y escuchando Never Think, y cuando termino siento que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se hace un poco más soportable. En eso escucho que mi celular vibra, un mensaje. Seco mis lágrimas y lo agarro

''Hey! Estás bien? Qué pasa, algún problema? Llámame, y recordá que te amo'' Edward

Félix al parecer ve el mensaje

-Hey, no te preocupes, ahora anda a la casa de los Cullen, pasa la noche ahí y tranquilízate, vos ¿querés quedarte acá?-pregunta mirándome

-Me gustaría quedarme con ustedes-respondo mirando el almoadon y soltando un sollozo

-Ok, entonces así será, no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, ya vas a ve, ahora solo relájate y pasa una divertida noche si?

¿Dije que amo a mi primo? Lo abrazo y luego recojo mi bolso, mi celular y salgo. Caminar me sirve para pensar. Tengo que hacer algo. A pesar de que estuve solo menos de una semana, ya es mi hogar, y amo a la gente que vive acá. Se que Félix y Heidi me van a ayudar a lograr que me quede. Edward, Alice, Emmer, Jasper y Ros también, y probablemente Carlisle y Esme al igual que Aro y Sulpicia. Les podría pedir ayuda a Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, y quizás que a Jacob. Tengo que pensar algo para lograr quedarme.

Llego a la casa de los Cullen. Toco y me abre Edward. Me tiro a sus brazo y lo beso. El me responde. Lo arrastro hasta el sillón y nos sentamos ahí. Mis lágrimas llegan nuevamente, y a pesar de no saber lo que me sucede, Edward me deja llorar en su hombro. ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?

Cuando me canso de llorar, Edward se levanta y me trae un vaso de agua. Me lo tomo con pequeño sorbitos, y cuando termino lo dejo en la mesa. Edward me mira interrogativamente

-¿Qué paso Bella?-pregunta

-Me voy-susurro- me voy en tres días.

Es lo único que Edward necesita saber. Me arrastra nuevamente a sus brazos y me quedo ahí por un largo rato, hasta que Ed me separa

-¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Por qué?-pregunta mirándome

-Si quiero ir a una buena universidad tengo que rendir. Me pasaron los temas, pero me adelantaron la fecha de rendida. Edward, mi sueño siempre fue estudiar en una buena universidad, tener un buen futuro, un buen trabajo, pero desde que te conocí, creo que eso cambió. Quiero, no, deseo está contigo, a donde vallas deseo ir. Quizás antes desee un buen futuro, pero se que donde este, lo tendré si estoy contigo.

Edward, conmovido me besa. Sus labios dulces chocan con los míos. Edward me atrae más a si y lleva sus manos a mi cintura. Yo a sus cabellos y tiro de ellos delicadamente…

-Wow, Eddy, hermanito, no te la vallas a comer- Emmet aparece con Rosalie de la mano. Esta tiene una cara de disculpa. Yo estoy roja como un tomate, y Edward está igual

-Emmet, cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras Eddy!-grita Edward enojado, peinándose el cabello.

-Jjajaj tranquilo Edd… Edward, y ¿Qué pasó hermanita, por qué llegaste tarde?

Mi cara se ensombrece y al parecer Emmet lo nota porque se pone serio

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunta

-Me voy-respondo- mi madre me dijo que en tres días tengo que estar en Forks

-¡¿Qué!?-gritan Ros, Emmet, Alice y Jasper quienes acababan de llegar

-¿Que? No Bella, vos no te podes ir, sos mi mejor amiga, íbamos a ser cual hermanas, ir de comprar, hacernos las uñas, a la peluquería. Íbamos a ser inseparables, vos no te podes ir-lloriquea Alice

-Hey, relájate Al, por eso necesito su ayuda, yo deseo quedarme acá, con ustedes, no volver, pero no sé qué hacer. Necesito que me ayuden

-Claro Bells, te ayudaremos- dice Jasper sonriéndome

-Todo por nuestra hermanita Belly Bells- grita Emmet

-No pienso dejarte, no ahora que te encontré- susurra Edward en mi oído.

Yo sonrío ante la idea de quedarme acá, con ellos. Pero, ¿dónde me iba a quedar? ¿Con quién iba a vivir? Necesito preguntarles a Aro y Sulpicia si están dispuestos a alojarme permanentemente. Pero lo haría mañana. Ahora decido disfrutar de mi noche con los chicos. Las chicas subimos y nos ponemos los pijamas, y los varones hacen lo mismo. Cuando bajamos decidimos pedir pizza, y los chicos se ponen a jugar a la Xbox, mientras que Al, Ros y yo nos ponemos a ver revistas. Cuando llega la pizza, interrumpimos nuestras actividades y nos ponemos a hablar. Ellos me cuentan la vez en la que Emmet lucho con un oso, y yo les relato el día en el que Tyler casi me atropella con su camioneta. Ante la mención, Edward se pone pálido, pero yo le resto importancia diciendo que lo único que me quedo es una cicatriz en la frente derecha. Cuando terminamos, las chicas vamos a lavar los platos, mientras que los chicos se ponen a buscar una película. Ponen Ciudad de Huesos, pero yo no le presto atención a la película porque

1)Ya la ví más de diez veces, la AMO

2)Estoy preocupada, metida en mi mundo, pensando que decirles mañana a Sulpicia y Aro, no se, quizás pueda decirle ''Hola,¿ saben que son mis tíos favoritos no? El caso es que mis padres me obligan a volver a Forks pero yo no quiero ir, porque ahora tengo acá novio y mejores amigos, y no me quiero separar de ellos, entonces me dejarían quedarme?'' No, no creo que convenza a Aro

3)Edward me tiene agarrada de la cintura y juega con mi pelo.

Cuando la película termina, todos colocamos los colchones en el piso. Nos ubicamos para dormir. Ros con Emmet, Al con Jasper, y yo con Edward. Me tiro en el colchón, y Ed se acuesta a mi lado, tapándonos a ambos con la sábana. Agarra mi cintura y me aprieta contra sí.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya vas a ver, y vamos a poder estar juntos, los dos- susurra en mi oído. Besa mi mejilla y susurra un ''Buenas noches'' al que respondo. No estoy muy segura de lo que va a pasar, pro se que de alguna manera voy a poder quedarme junto a el. Finalmente, me duermo con el tarareo de una nana…

**Hey, hola, como están? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Se habrán dado cuenta de que la historia está finalizando, sé que la hice muy corta, pero era la primera vez en la que escribo y subo y quería probar XD. Bueno, les cuento que, como anteriormente dije, la historia está finalizando, me gustaría que me cuenten que les pareció hasta ahora, y que se imaginan que pasará, o cosas así. Ya saben que los reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

**Agradezco todo el apoyo que me están dando, los reviews, a mis lectoras, las que están presentes y las fantasmas, son un gran apoyo para mi…**

**Me despido por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo cap, bye…**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	10. Chapter 10

Me despierto cuando el sol está en lo alto. Giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con una magnífica colección de libros. Me siento, y es ahí cuando noto que estoy en el cuarto de Edward, probablemente me trasladaron acá en el medio de la noche. Su frazada está impregnada de su olor, y veo en la mesita de luz un par de fotos. Una en la que están todos: Al, Jazz, Rose, Emmet, y Edward, y otro en la que está Ed… y yo. Recuerdo que tomaos esa foto anteayer, cuando Edward me llevó rápidamente a darle una recorrida a la ciudad. En ese momento estábamos tomando unos helados, y Ed me había manchado la nariz con dulce de leche. Ambos estábamos riendo. En eso escuchamos un click y vemos a un hombre adelante nuestro. Al parecer le pareció una buena toma, y posteriormente Edward compró la foto que nos había sacado. Sonrío ante el recuerdo. Me levanto. Me coloco una remera de Edward, que me llega a las rodillas, y me recojo rápidamente el pelo en un desordenado rodete. Bajo a la cocina. Allí están Alice, Rosalie y Edward, quien en cuanto me ve se acerca.

-Hey, buenos días- dice mientras me abraza por la cintura y me acerca hacia si. Besa mi hombro y yo me estremezco. En ese momento salta Al a abrazarme

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo dormiste? Te trasladamos a la habitación de Edward a la mañana para no despertarte-dice dándome dos besos en las mejillas.- Hey! ¿Tienes hambre? Tenemos tostadas, gofres, hotcakes hechos por Eddy, y zumo.

-Unas tostadas y un vaso de zumo está bien, gracias Al- respondo. Edward me guía a la silla y me siento. El me abraza por atrás y comienza jugar con mis cabellos sueltos. Rosalie me trae la comida y me susurra '' buenos días'' antes de irse. Desayuno, y cuando termino lavo todo con ayuda de Ed. Cuando terminamos vamos a la sala en donde están todos jugando a la Xbox. Cuando aparezcan me saludan y siguen con su juego. Edward se les une y yo me siento a verlos. Es entonces cuando me llega una llamada. Es Félix. En ese momento recuerdo lo que está pasando, y que hoy tengo que hablar con mis tíos. Atiendo a mi primo.

-Hey Fel- cuando digo eso escucho un gruñido por parte de Edward- ¿Cómo andas?-pregunto

-¿Cómo estás vos Bella?- responde interrogándome- Yo bien

-Bien, en lo de Edward

-Hey, ¿puedes venir a casa?-pregunta-tenemos que hablar con mamá y papá para tratar de convencerlos de que te dejen quedarte acá, y si dan el sí, tenemos que llamar a tus papás- dice

-Ok, ya estoy llenó para allá-respondo

-En realidad…. Yo te pasé a buscar, en este momento estoy en la puerta, por favor Bells, le puedes pedir a los Cullen una foto por favooor- ruega

-Jjajaja claro Fel, ahora voy a abrir-respondo y corto. Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, con la mirada interrogativa de los chicos. Abro y en la puerta veo a Félix con cara de pequeño.

-Hey chicos, el es mi primo Félix, Félix ellos son los Cullen.

-Hola- saluda Félix-vengo a buscar a Belly Bells, pero antes…¿Me podrían dar un autógrafo?-pregunta tímido

-Hombre claro, ven pasa-responde Jasper con voz cortes. Félix pasa muy emocionado y se coloca a mi lado. Es entonces cuando se escucha el grito de Emmet

-No lo puedo creer, tus zapatillas, ¿Dónde las conseguiste? Le rogué a mamá para que me las compre pero no las conseguí- dice/grita Emmet a la vez que se abalanzan a mi primo

-Me las trajo papá de Italia, hey, a qué están jugando?-pregunta- ¿Black Ops 2?- Amo ese juego, es el mejor del mundo-chilla Félix como una chica

-jajaja sisi, hey ¿Queres jugar una partida?-pregunta mi novio

-Me gustaría pero no, tengo que llevar a Bells a casa para hablar con la tía-responde mirándome. Nos vamos de la casa de los Cullens, no sin antes firmar un par de autógrafos para Félix, y besar a Edward. El viaje lo hacemos en silencio. Cuando llegamos, veo a mi tía y a mi tío, por lo que decido armarme de valor e habar con ellos.

-Hola- digo acercándome

-Hey, Bella, ¿Cómo andas? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Sulpicia

-Tengo que preguntarles, o más bien implorarles algo- respondo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella-pregunta Aro irguiéndose

-Mamá me dijo que en un par de días tengo que volver a casa- digo

-¿En serio? Creíamos que ibas a estar más tiempo- dice mi tía sorprendida

-Sí, yo igual, pero lo que pasa es que me dieron los temas, y me adelantaron las fechas para rendir

-Ahhh, ok, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?-pregunta mi tío mirándome

-Lo que pasa es que yo… yo me quiero quedar acá, con ustedes. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirlo, pero acá tengo amigos, tengo a mis primos… tengo un novio-susurro

-¿Novio?-pregunta Sulpicia-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿No eres muy chica?

-Ese no es el punto- respondo ya cansada- El problema es, que no me puedo ir, no ahora, acá siento que vivo, acá soy feliz, con ustedes, por favor, les pido que me dejen quedarme con ustedes, por favor- suplico

-Bella, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con alojarte acá, es un honor tenerte con nosotros, no pasa nada, el problema es convencer a tus padres- dice mi tío

-Sí, lo sé pero…- empiezo pero Aro me calla

-No te preocupes, de tus padres nos ocupamos nosotros, ahora anda con tu primo Félix a tomar aire y desahogarte un poco.

Salgo de la habitación, no sin antes abrazar a mis tíos y susurrarles ''Gracias''. Voy al living, en donde está mi primo Félix mirando un partido de rugby.

-Hey Fel- digo- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Yo invito el helado

-Claro Belly, vamos- dice. Agarra su chaqueta y vamos hacia la puerta. Afuera hace bastante calor, por lo que me hago una trenza con mi pelo. Félix, en el camino va indicándome algunos lugares. El shopping, el museo, el cine, entre otros. Seguimos caminando hasta la heladería. Entramos y Felix corre rápidamente a ver los sabores. Yo río, hay veces que es cual un niño. Yo camino hacia el y miro la cartelera. Me decido por uno de simple bochas de menta granizada, y mi primo elije uno de dos bochas con baño de chocolate de crema del cielo y granizado. Nos sentamos en las meas y mi primo me mira.

-Y?-pregunta-¿ Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron mis papás?-interroga

-Ellos están muy dispuestos a que me quede con ustedes-sonrío-pero el problema es hablar con mamá y papá. Igualmente, Aro y Sulpicia dijeron que no me preocupe, que de eso se encargaban ellos- digo mirándolo

-Ahhh okok, entonces no tenés por qué preocuparte, vas a ver que ellos se ocupan bien- dice siguiendo con su helado. Escucho entrar a alguien por la puerta y volteo. Veo a Leah y a Seth.

-Bella!-grita mi amiga-Hey, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta abrazándome

-Bien-digo- y mal

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Seth acercándose a abrazarme

-Porque mamá me llamó y me dijo que me tenía que volver a Forks, y lo que yo quiero es quedarme acá, con ustedes, con Edward y los Cullen, con ms primos-digo mirando a Félix

-No, pero eso no…-empieza Leah pero la corto

-No te preocupes Le, que ahora mis tíos Aro y Sulpicia se están ocupando. Ya hablé con ellos y me dejan quedarme en su casa con mis primos y mis tíos- digo feliz- En este momento están tratando de convencer a mamá y papá de que me quede acá con todos ustedes.

-Ahhh que bien entonces, vamos a sentarnos- dice Seth

-Ellos, ¿ellos son Seth y Leah Clearwater?-pregunta Félix con la voz cortada y mirándolos con asombro. Él había estado callado todo el tiempo, pero al parecer había reconocido a los dos famosos hermanos

-Ahhh chicos -digo- Él es mi primo Félix- lo señalo y me acerco a el- Primi, ellos son Leah y Seth, dos amigos míos

-No lo puedo creer, Bella ¿Les pedirías un autógrafo por favooor?- dice mi primo mirándome con ojos suplicantes. Yo río

-Leah, Seth, podrían…?

-Claro, claro,- dice Seth y empieza a hablar con Felix mientras autografía un cuaderno ( que no sé de donde salió) y un par de cosas, a la vez que se sacan algunas fotos.

En ese momento me llega un mensaje. Lo veo. Es de Edward. Lo miro

''_Hey, ¿Todo bien? Háblame, contarme; recordá que te quiero :)''_

Miro el mensaje y sonrío. En ese momento me llega una llamada. La de mi tía. Atiendo temerosa.

-¿Hola?-digo, o más bien pregunto

-Ya está arreglado, te quedas con nosotros- dice y corta

No lo puedo creer. Me quedo. Voy a poder estudiar acá, con mis primos, los chicos de la playa, los Cullen, y Edward. Edward. Me tiro hacía mi primo, y el con cara de sorpresa me agarra

-Me quedo-grito-Me quedo con vos!

Félix sonríe y me abraza más, Leah y Seth también se acercan y festejan con migo. Salgo corriendo. Me dirijo a la casa de los Cullen. Toco la puerta, y atiende Edward. Está guapísimo. Tiene solo un pantalón de chándal, y el cabello despeinado y mojado. Me arrojo hacia el sin pensarlo, y el me abraza desconcertado

-Me quedo- le digo…

**Bueeeno, díganme, qué les pareció? Probablemente se imaginaban algo más dramático, pero para mi, fue perfecto. Les gustó la historia? No? Cuentencuenten.**

**Bueno, este seria el final, pero falta todavía el epilogo**

**Les cuento que en éste momento estoy un poco ajustada con los tiempos, pero en dos semanas, ya estaría publicando, así que no se preocupen! Voy a estar en las vacaciones a full!**

**Bueno, gracias, a todos los que me mandan reviews, a los que leen mi historia, a mis lectoras fantasmas, a todos los que me van siguiendo desde el principio, gracias!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sorry las faltas, y bueno, es todo ppr ahora, nos leemos en el último cap, bye**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGO ( CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS)

''_El famoso Edward Cullen comprometido con la bella Isabella Swan''_

''_Boda más grande de la fecha, Edward Cullen y Bella Swan''_

'' _El famoso actor Edward Cullen próximo a ser padre, felicidades a la feliz pareja''_

'' _Nació la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, Renesmee Cullen''_

Estoy en el estudio de Edward, mi esposo. Miro los recortes de las revistas que una vez coleccionamos. Miro las fotos que están en la habitación. Una mía y de Ed del segundo día que nos vimos, en la que estamos con dos helados. Otra de mi primer día en la universidad, a la cual fui con mi primo Félix y Emmet. Hay otra foto en la que estoy con un diploma, el día que me recibí como maestra. Veo una foto en la que estamos Edward y yo vestido con vestido y esmoquin, nuestra boda. Yo tengo un largo vestido blanco, y sujeto un ramo de flores. Edward viste de negro, y en su cara hay una gran sonrisa. Hay una fotos más, una en la que estoy yo, con Renesmee en mis brazo. Mi hija. Viste con un vestido rosa.

En ese momento entra Edward con mi hija en brazos. Se acerca hacia mí, y con una mano me abraza por la cintura. A pesar de haber cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vi, nunca dejo ese habito. Me volteo. Edward viste una camisa y unos jeans. Está descalzo. Su pelo está igual de despeinado que siempre. Sus ojos esmeraldas tienen su brillo habitual

-Hey!, ¿Qué haces?-pregunta mirándome

-Recuerdo-respondo simplemente

-Recuerdas… la primera vez que nos vimos. Vos estabas hablando con Alice, y yo me acerqué para ver que hacían. En el momento que te vi supe que eras diferente, y que ibas a cambiar, de alguna forma, mi vida por completo. Y mira. Así fue. Estoy casado y con una hija ¿no?- dice. Alzo a Renesmee y la llevo a su habitación, en donde la acuesto. Me siento en la silla que hay al lado de su cuna. Edward me sigue y me alza, para luego sentarse en donde yo estaba y subirme a su regazo.

-Recuerdo-sigue- que eras mucho más baja. Que tenías el pelo más corto y despeinado. Que no te importaba para nada tu aspecto. También que siempre llevabas una mochila con algunos libros a todas partes, y tu cámara de fotos también.

-Yo recuerdo-digo esta vez yo- que vos eras más bajo, tu pelo estaba más despeinado que ahora, y recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, no tenías ese brillo que tienes en tus ojos

-Lo que pasa es que ese brillo que tengo en los ojos apareció cuando te vi. Antes mi vida era oscura. Tenía todo lo que podía tener. Una familia que me apoya, amigos que me quieren, pero me faltaba algo. Siempre veía lo felices que eran todos con sus parejas, y yo quería eso, esa felicidad. Pero llegaste vos y cambiaste todo en una semana- dice. Me acerco y lo beso. Edward me toma por la cintura y me acerca más a él. Yo juego con los cabellos de su nuca. Edward muerde mi labio y luego baja por mi cuello al hombro. Y es en ese momento cuando escucho a alguien llorar. Me separo resignada y miro a mi esposo. El me besa por última vez rápidamente y me levanto. Agarro a Renesmee y la alzo. La apoyo contra mi hombro y me muevo un poco, tratando de tranquilizarla, y al parecer funciona. Edward me agarra por la cintura y se mueve a la par mía. Empieza a cantar la nana que una vez escribió para mí. Empieza a besar mi cuello, y yo me siento, porque noto las piernas como gelatina. Me acuesto con Renesmee en el sillón de su habitación, y sierro un poco los ojos. Estoy cansada. Lo último que veo es a Edward agarrando a nuestra hija.

Me levanto con un poco de nauseas. Voy al baño y vomito todo el almuerzo. Edward se acerca. Agarra mi pelo y empieza a hacer círculos en mi espalda. Yo agradezco su gesto. Me siento en el piso. Ed va a buscar un vaso de agua, y un trapo húmedo. Vuelve y se sienta detrás de mí. Me da el vaso y yo bebo el agua lentamente. Se para y me ayuda a seguirlo. Me ayuda a lavarme los dientes. Me lava la cara.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?-pregunta pasándome un trapo mojado por la cara

-Si, habré comido algo en mal estado, eso es todo-respondo

-Ven, vamos a la habitación, necesitas descansar-dice y comienza a guiarme. Yo no necesito descansar, necesito decirle, pero no sé cómo.

Edward me lleva a la cama, me mete, y se va unos minutos. Luego vuelve con un paño y agua. Se saca la remera, y me hace acostar en su pecho. Me coloca un paño previamente mojado con agua, y comienza acariciar mi mano lentamente, haciendo círculos en ella. Necesito decirle, pero no se como se lo va a tomar.

Edward prende la televisión y coloca una película, a quien no le prestó atención. Me quedo pensando. Tengo que decirle. Pero, ¿Y si no se lo toma bien? ¿Y si no le agrada la noticia? ¿Y si decide dejarme? ¿Y si…? No noto que estoy llorando hasta que Edward me lo dice. Me voltea, haciendo que mi cara quedo mirando la suya.

-Hey hey, ¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta a la vez que con su pulgar comienza a quitar mi lágrimas que siguen callendo. No puedo mas, tengo que decirle, no se qué es lo que va a pensar, pero no importa, no lo puedo ocultar más

-Ed… Edward… yo- empiezo pero Ed me corta

-Shhhhhh no pasa nada, no te preocupes, todo va bien si, no te preocupes

-Edward… tengo… tengo que decirte algo… es que

-Tranquila Bells, todo está bien, respira, ya pasa-sigue Edward

-No… es que yo..

-Bella, vas a ver que…

-¡Estoy embarazada Edward! Eso es lo que pasa, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez alejo a Edward. Decido levantarme y así lo hago. Me pongo de pie y voy hacia las maletas. Ya que Edward no lo acepta yo…

-¿Qué haces Bella?-pregunta mirándome y acercándose

-Que no es obvio, me voy-respondo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Edward desesperado y acercándose a mi

-Es que vos no me quieres-respondo como una nena chiquita

-Bella, yo te quiero, te amo, es que, estoy en shock, ¡no lo puedo creer! Te amo, te amo TE AMO BELLA- dice tomándome por la cintura y abrazándome y haciéndome girar. Rápidamente coloca sus labios con los míos y me besa fieramente. Yo coloco mis pierna en su cintura y e me apoya suavemente contra la pared. Lo beso, el me besa, nos besamos. En ese momento escucho un llanto. Ambos suspiramos, y me bajo de Edward para ir a la habitación de mi hija. Antes de salir, Edward me toma por la cintura, toca con su mano mi abdomen plano y me besa la frente

-Es la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado…

**Hey, hola, como están todas? Se que quizás fue un poco apresurado, que terminó todo muy rápido, pero no tengo mucha experiencia en esto saben? Bueno, cuéntenme que les pareció este fic? No se si saben, pero esto empezó como un sueño que tuve una vez, pero después empezé a escribir y agregando y cambiando un montón de cosas, pero pienso que para ser mi primer fic estuvo bueno no? Se que muchas personas siguieron mi historia desde el principio, así que cuéntenme, les gustó? Bueno, quiero agradecerle a todas mis lectoras, a mis seguidoras, a los que me agregaron a favoritos, a los que leen mi historia, y a mis lectoras fantasmas que igualmente me apoyan un montón. Pero también quiero agradecerle a Lucia Masen por toooodo lo que hizo por mi, por seguirme y apoyarme desde siempre, GRACIAS! **

**Bueno, les cuento que estoy 'reparando un two-shot, se va a llamar ''Meet me at midnight'' y va a tratar de un campamento al que fui, de lo que me gustaría que hubiese pasado. Voy a estar subiendo el primer cap la semana que viene asi que estén atentis…**

**Bueno, nuevamente les agradezco por todo el apoyo, escriban muchos review contándome que les parecio mi fic pleaseee. Gracias por todo, y nos leemos la semana que viene, creo…**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


End file.
